Declarations of Love
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: One-shots of different scenarios of the first time they say I love you. I will take requests, but nothing TOO graphic please. preferably nothing M. Now Rated T, just to be on the safe side. Length will vary for chapters. A/N: CHAPTERS NOW IN TOGETHER FOREVER
1. Chapter 1

Rachel walked into Santana's house, as the text message the Latina had sent her an hour ago instructed. After six months of dating, she knew that Santana could be strange, but this was definitely a new one. Rachel was greeted with a dark house, except for the light of flickering candles that were placed in the entryway. Rachel immediately recognized her favorite scent and smiled. "Santana?" Rachel called out before remembering that she was supposed to go up to the Latina's room. As she took her first step she noticed that there were red rose petals on the ground, along with a note that said _'To: Rachel.'_ Confused, Rachel opened it and read it out loud. "'_There are hundreds of things that I love in this world...'_" Rachel read, frowning at the note before noticing another one under a lamp at the end of the hallway. Walking over, she picked it up and read it. "_'Breadstix is definitely one of them...'_" Rachel began to notice a trail of notes and followed it. "_'Cheerios is another... Even Glee Club makes the cut...'_" By this time Rachel had reached Santana's closed bedroom door, and saw a note taped to it. "_'But out of all of these amazing things, most of all...'_" Rachel frowned as the note ended there.

"I love you." Santana said, coming out of her hiding spot. Rachel looked over and saw her girlfriend holding a single read rose and smiled as the Latina walked over to her.

"I just wrote you a stupid letter." she whispered as they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel jumped as the bathroom door banged open. "Berry, are you okay? I saw what St. James did to you." a familiar voice said. Rachel turned around and saw her teammate.

"I'm fine, Santana." Rachel said. The Latina surprised her by grabbing some paper towels.

"I know it's not the same, but if it makes you feel better, St. James is cleaning up his own mess as we speak." Santana said as she helped clean the egg off the smaller brunette. Rachel looked up in confusion. "I may or may not have slushied him after you ran off." Santana said. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"You did that for me?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"Yes. Now close your mouth before this egg gunk gets in there. I'm pretty sure that's bad for you." Santana advised. Rachel was quiet for a moment.

"But why? You hate me." Rachel said. Although she had secretly crushed on the Latina for years, Santana had never hid the fact that she didn't feel the same way.

"I don't _hate_ you. You just annoy me sometimes. Besides, what he did wasn't cool. You don't go around egging people, especially when they're vegans and they're your girlfriend. Please tell me that you're dumping him." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"I'm done with Jesse St. James. He's been playing me this entire time. I should have listened to you guys when you tried to tell me that." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Good. You deserve better than that, Rachel." Santana said softly. Rachel looked up when she heard her first name.

"I love you." she blurted out. Santana paused her motions. She was ecstatic, but she kept her cool as she continued cleaning the egg off of Rachel's head.

"Cool." Santana said, smiling to herself. Rachel's face dropped, thinking she had just made a fool out of herself. Neither girl spoke as Santana finished up.

"I'll see you later, Berry." Santana said as she turned around and walked to the door. Rachel didn't speak until Santana was at the door.

"When?" Rachel asked. Santana turned around with a smile on her face.

"Tonight. Be at my house around eight." Santana said. Rachel slightly smiled. "Oh and Rachel?" Santana said sweetly. Rachel met the Latina's eyes. "Be ready to show me just how much you love me." Santana said, giving the girl a genuine smile before she left the bathroom. When she got to her locker, she leaned up against it. "I love you, Rachel Berry." she whispered with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana sighed as she walked through the Lima Cemetery. She had finally cried out all her tears and was ready to do this. Or so she thought. As soon as she squatted sown in front of her girlfriend's tombstone, she almost broke down. "Hey Rae... I know that I suck because I haven't come to visit you yet. I just... I didn't want it to be even more real, you know? I mean, you know how I am. Santana _'Put off the inevitable'_ Lopez. I just... I miss you so much and I... I have something to say. This is a prime example of my procrastination skills, because I have been wanting to say this for a really long time. I just never found that perfect, romantic moment that Rachel Berry deserves. I... I love you, Rachel." A sob tore from Santana's throat. "I love you. And I will until the day that I die, even if you won't be here with me. There will never be anyone else who will ever see me the way you do. You're everything to me. You made me a better person and you're the reason I changed from the heartless bitch in high school to the woman who was good enough to earn a second chance with you and try to make up for everything I said to you in high school. I will only ever regret two decisions in my life and they both are a result of the one fault in me that you could never change. I regret not opening up and seeing how amazing you were in high school. If I had we could have had so many more amazing memories and a lot more time together. I also regret not telling you this when I first realized it. I never dreamed that I wouldn't get the chance to see your beautiful face when I told you. I never thought I wouldn't get to see your eyes light up like they no doubt would have. I love you, Rae." Santana said, whispering the last sentence as she stood up. Suddenly, there was a breeze and Santana felt something hit her leg. Looking down, she gasped and she bent down to pick up the lily that was at her feet. There was only one person who she had ever told that it was her favorite flower

_FLASHBACK_

_"Santana, don't you think those roses are pretty?" Rachel asked her girlfriend as they walked through a flower shop. They were looking for some flowers to get Quinn's daughter, Beth, after a recital. Santana looked over at the smaller brunette and smiled._

_"Yea, I guess." she said, squeezing her hand. Rachel gaped at her._

_"You guess?" she asked. Santana laughed._

_"Yes, you parrot. Always repeating whatever I say." Santana said. Rachel giggled. "Anyway, I like lilies better than roses." Santana continued._

_"You do?" Santana nodded._

_"Yea. They're my favorite flowers." Santana said._

_"Really? I didn't know that. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged._

_"Having a favorite flower is exactly badass, Rach." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes._

_"Sweetie, you're something else." Rachel said. Santana smiled. _

_"And that's why you like me." Santana said, kissing the smaller brunette._

_END FLASHBACK_

Santana looked up at the sky. She looked back at the flower and took this as a sign that Rachel was watching her and trying to tell her that she loved her too. "I'm going to make you proud, baby. Every single thing I accomplish in life will be because of you and for you. I love you." Santana whispered, clutching the flower and leaving the cemetery, making a mental note to look up how to press flowers when she got home.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Rachel_!" Santana yelled as she ran out of Breadstix, following her ex-girlfriend into the pouring rain. "Rachel _wait_!" Santana yelled.

Rachel whipped around "What are you doing with him?" Rachel screamed. Santana stared at her in disbelief.

"Why do you care? _You_ broke up with _me_, remember? I don't _need_ your permission!" Santana yelled. Rachel turned to walk away and when Santana grabbed her arm to stop her she realized that the diva was shaking with anger.

"You told me to do it!" Rachel yelled back. Santana shook her head.

"_No_. No, do _not_ put this on me. You don't get to play victim this time, Rachel. I said that things weren't the same. I could _feel_ you pulling away from me!" Santana yelled. Rachel looked down. "You don't have the right to be pissed that I'm on a date. If you hadn't broken up with me, I wouldn't be on a date with someone else! Why do you care so much?" Santana asked. Neither girl cared that they were soaking wet from the rain and Santana wasn't expecting the answer she got.

"Because I love you, Cheerio!" Rachel said. Santana smiled internally at the use of her beloved nickname and she pulled the smaller girl into a hug.

"That's all I ever wanted to know, Princess." Santana said. Rachel looked up at her own nickname and leaned in, only to be stopped by Santana.

"What is it?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.

"I love you too." Santana said before kissing the smaller girl in the rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel had been with Santana for two years. She had found comfort in the Latina after losing to Vocal Adrenaline in Regionals sophomore year and they'd been practically inseparable since. There had been many opportunities where they could have said Those three words. It wasn't that Rachel doubted Santana's feelings. She saw the same love that she felt for the other girl whenever she looked into her eyes. It was as if Santana was afraid that she would be scared off, despite all of their plans. They were moving to New York together and sharing an apartment.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Why should we let you two share an apartment when you're more than friends?" Santana's mother asked._

_"Well, Mom, Rach and I spend so much time at one another's house anyway. And despite what you guys are thinking, we are going to spend time together in New York whenever we can. And yes, that will include spending time in each other's apartments. I refuse to live in a dorm. It would just be easier if we lived together." Santana said. All four parents raised an unconvinced eyebrow. Santana and Rachel shared a look before Rachel spoke up._

_"Dad, Daddy, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, we understand your reservations about Santana and I living together and being in a relationship. But, as I'm sure you are all aware, New York apartments are very expensive. By living together, Santana and I are actually saving you all money and you guys are already paying so much for our educations." Rachel said. The parents looked at each other._

_"All right. You can share an apartment." Rachel's dad, Leroy, said._

_END FLASHBACK_

Rachel knew that the Latina loved her as much as Rachel loved her Latina, but she also knew that she wasn't going to be the one to say it it first. Throughout their entire relationship, Rachel had been the one initiating, as if Santana was worried about pushing the diva to far. It was Rachel who had asked Santana on their first date. Rachel who had initiated their first kiss. Rachel who had initiated going farther and farther until that became Rachel initiating their first time together _(though Santana quickly took over that one)._ Once Santana knew that Rachel was comfortable with something, she had no problem initiating it. She just didn't like going into uncharted territory and risk hurting or even losing Rachel. Even after two years, Santana still worried about the diva leaving her. Rachel had never voiced her thoughts to anyone and she sighed, ran a hand through her hair, and walked up to her girlfriend. They had just gotten to New York where Nationals were once again being held and were getting some lunch after they had dropped off their bags. Once again they had only been able to afford two rooms and once again, Santana and Rachel had claimed a bed for themselves. Santana smiled as Rachel approached her and quickly slid an arm around the diva's waist.

"Hey! I ordered you a Garden Salad and a Raspberry Lemonade while you were in the bathroom. Quinn's going to call us when our food is ready." Santana said. Rachel looked up at her girlfriend.

"Where will we be?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled mysteriously.

"We're going for a walk, my curious diva. I want to talk. We didn't get to talk much on the plane, since _someone _slept on my shoulder the entire time." Santana teased her. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well, _someone _kept me up all night." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't complaining last night. Come on." Santana said. The pair walked out of the deli and Rachel laid her head in Santana's shoulder as they walked hand in hand. "So... Guess what I realized." Santana said. Rachel looked up at her.

"What?" she asked. Santana squeezed her hand.

"That I love you." Santana said casually. Rachel froze. "Rach?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"When did you realize this?" she asked. Santana smiles.

"Oh God. You're going to hate me. I felt it coming for awhile, but I truly accepted it when I watched you sing _Pretending_ last year at Nationals. You looked directly at me, gave a small smile, and I was gone. At that moment, I knew that I was completely in love with you." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"And it took you a year to tell me?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged and looked at her feet, as she often did when she was nervous. It was a trait that she hated about herself, but Rachel found completely adorable. Chuckling, Rachel gently lifted her chin up. "I love you too." Rachel said, kissing her softly. Santana smiled.

"When did you know?" Santana asked.

"I started feeling it when you sang _Valerie_ at Sectionals last year. By Regionals, I just hadn't admitted it to myself, but when we made eye contact during _Get It Right_, I knew I had to and when we were singing _Loser Like Me_, I did." Rachel said. Santana poked her in the side.

"You didn't tell me either." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"I was tired of initiating everything. I wanted you to be the first one to take charge." Rachel said. Santana looked down again.

"I didn't want to rush you." she admitted. Rachel smiled.

"Its okay. I can't think of anything more perfect than being in my dream city and having my dream girl tell me she loves me for the first time." Rachel said. Santana hugged Rachel.

"I love you, Rachel." Santana said. Rachel kissed her girlfriend.

"I love you too. Let's go check on our food, okay?" Rachel said. Santana smiled and nodded. Rachel grabbed her hand and the two walked to the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana loved being with Rachel. More than anything. She never thought going into their relationship that they would have lasted so long, but here they were on their seven month anniversary and they were somehow still together. No one understood how _Santana Lopez _and _Rachel Berry _could last so long or even gotten together in the first place. But they were and they had. Sure, it had started as a ploy to make Brittany and Finn jealous, but that quickly dissolved and the relationship became real. Santana wasn't exactly sure she was comfortable with how close they were getting. "Hey San?" Rachel asked, looking up from her Biology book.

"Yes beautiful?" Santana replied.

"I love you." Rachel said. Santana stammered.

"I... I... You... You can't tell me that." Santana said. Rachel's face dropped.

"Why? Oh... I get it... I'm sorry. That was too fast..." Rachel said. Santana was confused. "Rach... No. Wait." Santana said. Rachel ignored her and packed up all her things.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged.

"Look, I totally like you, but Santana Lopez doesn't do the whole love thing." Santana said.

"You loved Brittany." Rachel said.

"And look at how that worked out." Santana replied.

"Yea. You ended up with me. Sorry that ended so badly for you." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked.

"I'm just going to go because this is going to be really awkward for a bit. I'll see you around." Rachel said. Santana frowned.

"You'll see me around? That sounds a lot like a break up comment." Santana said. Rachel looked down. "Rachel? Are you breaking up with me?" Santana asked. Rachel closed her eyes.

"I don't really see any other way. You're going to know how I feel and I'm not going to be able to hide the fact that it kills me inside to know that you don't feel the same as I do. I'll see you around, Santana." Rachel said, kissing Santana's cheek before quietly walking out of the room. Santana tried to speak and stop her, but she was unable to form the words. When she heard the front door of her house close, she ran to her window and tried to open it.

"Why the hell did it choose _now _to get stuck?" Santana yelled. She saw Rachel get in her car and banged on the stuck window. Rachel looked up at the sound and saw the Latina frantically trying to open her bedroom window. Santana motioned for the diva to wait. Finally, she opened her window, though the impact caused her to fall back.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Rachel asked. Santana quickly appeared at the window.

"I love you!" Santana yelled. Rachel was clearly surprised.

"I thought Santana Lopez doesn't do love!" Rachel yelled back. Santana smiled.

"You said it first." Santana said.

"That I did." Rachel said with a smile. The two stayed there or a few minutes just smiling.

"Get up here, ya goof." Santana said. Rachel grinned and ran back into the house and upstairs to the awaiting arms of her girlfriend.

"I love you." Santana said as Rachel flung herself into the Latina's arms and they fell onto Santana's bed.

"I love you too." Rachel said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Requested by TrustinFaith, right down to the smidge of Quitt. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez smiled as her secret girlfriend entered her room. After a day of not being able to hold her girl, Santana was having withdrawals. "Baby, you can't possibly understand how much I mss you in school." Santana whispered as the smaller girl kissed her. Due to the Cheerios, Santana and Rachel were keeping their relationship quiet. Not a single person knew, except for Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Rachel Berry smiled.<p>

"I'm sure I do. About as much as I miss you. I really wish you didn't have to wear that Cheerios uniform every day. Its not fair." Rachel said. Santana smirked.

"What are you talking about? The uniform turns you on." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"That, my dear, is my point." Rachel said. Santana could tell something was up.

"What's wrong?" she dared to ask. Rachel met her eyes.

"I'm tired of hiding."

"Rae..."

"No, San. This is getting to be too much." Rachel said. Santana closed her eyes.

"Just... give it a few more days."

"We've been hiding it for four and a half months." Rachel said.

"A few more days, Rae."

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel was walking down the hall when a Cheerio slushied her. Laughing, the blonde Cheerio looked over to her head cheerleaders for approval. Brittany only glared at the girl. Quinn bit her lip and looked to Santana. Santana quickly hid the anger in her eyes and forced herself to laugh.<p>

"Wow, Berry... you're a senior and you're _still_ getting slushied. And by a _sophomore_. That's pathetic. Let's go guys." she said, avoiding Rachel's hurt eyes as she walked away. Quinn gave her an apologetic look while Brittany hung back.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Rach." she said softly, leading her into a bathroom. "Santana didn't want to say that." Brittany said as she cleaned off the ice. Rachel shook her head.

"Britt, I can't do this anymore. For awhile, she just didn't talk to me at school. I preferred that to the insults." Rachel said. Brittany frowned.

"Have you told her this?"

"I told her yesterday that I want to be out. She said a few more days, but I know that it will continue to be _'a few more days, Rae. Let's wait a few more days._' You know what? I don't want to wait a few more days." Rachel said. Brittany stopped the girl as she tried to leave.

"Rach, I know what you're about to do and trust me its not a good idea. Before you go and out Santana and yourself with an argument, you need to talk to her again." Brittany said. Rachel sighed.

"You're right."

* * *

><p>"Where's B?" Santana asked when she and Quinn reached the locker room.<p>

"Helping Rachel. Which is where _you_ should be." Quinn said.

"Q, I don't wanna hear this lecture again." Santana said.

"Are you ashamed of her?"

"_No!" _Santana said.

"Then why hide it? Rachel's already told you she's tired of it." Quinn said. Santana shrugged. "If it were me, I'd have left you for being such a coward. I know you care about her and she cares about you too. You're just afraid of how it will affect your reputation and how people will talk about you. That's not a healthy relationship, S." Quinn said.

"You know how this town is."

"So does Rachel. Think about it. She's the children of the only openly gay adults in Lima. She's been an outcast her whole life. She gets teased for that and just because of her personality. She's changed since you two got together. She's become a toleratable person. You'd be lucky to be able to openly call her your girlfriend." Quinn said. Santana looked down. "You keep this up, and you're gonna push her away. I'm just saying."

* * *

><p>Santana looked up nervously as Rachel walked into her room. "Santana." she said shortly. Santana paused, not used to hearing her full name come out of the diva's mouth.<p>

"Shit. You're still pissed." she said. Rachel nodded.

"Yes I am. And I have the right to be." Rachel said.

"Rae, I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say? Okay you know what? I can't do this anymore. I don't want to wait a few more days because that's going to turn into forever and I'm done hiding this." Rachel said.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying either we're out or we're over." Rachel said, hands on her hips.

"Rae!" Santana said.

"Its your call. You know what I want." Rachel said. Santana closed her eyes.

"I... I'm not ready to be out yet. Not as a couple, but as a person." she whispered. Rachel nodded.

"Well... until you're ready, goodbye Santana." Rachel said, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"I knew it. I told you so, S. I told you you were gonna lose her because of your insecurities." Quinn said. Santana rolled her eyes.<p>

"_Enough_ Q! I get it! You were right, I was wrong. I screwed up. Now can you please just _shut up!" _Santana said. Quinn sighed out another '_I told you so._' before shutting her mouth as they walked to the choir room. Santana sat in her normal seat as Rachel walked in. The two girls were looking anywhere but each other. Quinn watched, knowing it was going to happen, but that didn't make it hurt less.

* * *

><p>It'd been two weeks since the break up and each day was worse than the last. Rachel was getting more and more quiet, barely even speaking in rehearsals. Santana didn't speak at all, passing up many chances to insult people. Finally, someone spoke up.<p>

"Okay, what the hell is going on here? Rachel isn't being herself and neither is Santana." Mercedes said.

"Shut up, Weezy." Santana said. Everyone raised their eyebrows, having almost forgot what her voice sounded like.

"Mercedes, I can assure I'm fine. Or I will be as soon as Mr. Schuester gets here." Rachel said. Soon, the vest-clad teacher walked in. "Mr. Schuester, as much as this pains me to say, I have to quit Glee Club." she said. Santana's face dropped.

"Rachel? Why?" he asked.

"Its just... something happened in my personal life and Glee is far too big of a reminder of it." Rachel said. Mr. Schuester nodded.

"You're welcome back anytime." he said.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, moving to leave the choir room. As if her feet were acting on their own accord, Santana jumped up and ran after her.

"Rae, wait!" she said. Rachel turned around. "You can't quit." the Latina whispered.

"One of us has to because I can't handle this." Rachel said. Santana shook her head.

"Baby, no. No one has to quit. I... I'm ready." she whispered. Rachel raised an eyebrow as she was dragged to the front of the room. "Listen up. Rachel and me? We're in a relationship... or we were, until I messed up." Santana said.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel whispered. Santana turned to her.

"Because I love you. I love you so much, Rae." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"I love you too." she whispered, pulling the Latina down by her neck and kissing her. Before anyone could question this, someone else spoke up.

"I love you, babe." Quinn said, kissing Brittany.

"I love you too, Quinn. Wanna ditch and make out?" Brittany asked her girlfriend.

"No one is ditching. Girls, please sit down." Mr. Schue said. Santana grinned.

"Way to steal our moment, Blondies." she said, pulling Rachel's chair close to hers. Rachel smiled and pulled her girlfriend's face toward hers.

"I love you." Rachel whispered.

"I love you too." Santana said, kissing her.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel was walking down the hallway, when all of a sudden, she saw a flash of red in front of her and the unmistakable sound of her girlfriend yelling. "Oh my god. Did you just get slushied?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.<p>

"Listen up! Berry is off limits!" Santana yelled.

"She your girlfriend?" a voice asked, earning laughs.

"Yea, she is. Any of you got a problem with it, I'd be happy to help you figure it out!" Santana threatened before turning around. "You're lucky I love you little lady." she said. Rachel laughed.

"Yea I am. I'll help you clean the slushie off." she said, pulling Santana into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Santana was slushie free, thanks to Rachel. Needless to say, many more <em>'I love you's'<em> were said during the experience, if the hickey on Rachel's neck was any indication.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please don't hesitate to request! Its hard coming up with ideas on my own about these, but with prompts, its a lot easier.! :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Berry... look, you're hot and a great singer. Wanna go out?" Santana asked, walking up to the lead in her new after school activity. Rachel gaped at her, jaw completely dropped. Santana smirked and gently closed the diva's mouth. "Breadstix. 8 o'clock." Santana said, smiling as she walked away, knowing she had the girl. When eight rolled around, Santana watched from her car as Rachel nervously entered the building. Waiting two minutes, she got out of her car and walked into the restaraunt. Sliding into the booth across from Rachel, she smiled.<p>

"Santana... I honestly wasn't expecting you." Rachel said.

"Look, I've never skipped a date... that I initiated, anyway. There was that one time with the marching band dude, but that's a story for another night. Anyway, how's it going?" she asked. Rachel smiled.

"Well, I've been thinking about auditioning for the lead in _Cabaret_." Rachel said.

"Go for it, Rach. You'd be perfect." Santana said, giving Rachel a soft, genuine smile as she bit into a breadstick.

"Really?" Santana nodded.

"You're a great singer. Way better than anyone else who's thinking of auditioning. I'll be there opening night... if you want." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship, Santana." Rachel said.

"Fuck_ that_. You're my girlfriend now... if you want... I mean, you can say now... wait I haven't really asked you... Shit. I'm sorry. This wasn't supp-"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Santana." Rachel said softly, grabbing the Latina's hand. Santana smiled widely.

* * *

><p>They'd only kept it a secret for two weeks, mainly because the Glee Club came into the auditorium five minutes early and saw the two making out on the stage.<p>

"Hey guys... how's it going?" Mercedes said, taking in the sight of two supposedly sworn enemies making out. Santana's eyes widened and Rachel buried her face in Santana's shoulder.

"Uh... hey... Rach and I are dating now..." Santana said awkwardly before glaring at Finn, daring him to challenge it. Everyone nodded, seeming to accept this.

* * *

><p>"Rachie, you just gotta learn to let it go." Santana said. It'd been a month and Rachel <em>still<em> hadn't gotten used to the fact that Santana got hit on by almost anything with a pulse. Since their first date at Breadstix, Santana hadn't even batted an eyelash towards any of the offers she'd recieved. She only had eyes for one girl, and she wasn't going to do anything to screw that up. The latest incident had been when they were out shopping with Brittany and Quinn at the local mall and one of the Abercrombie and Fitch employees had continuously hit on her while they were shopping.

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana, Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany had decided to spend the day at the mall, which was surprisingly big for Lima, Ohio. They'd started at the top floor, and were making their way down. The first store they went into was Abercrombie and Fitch._

_"Welcome to Abercrombie and Fitch." the greeter said with a smile. She recieved a smile from Rachel and Brittany and a nod from Santana, who brushed past her to get where she wanted to go. _

_"Rachie, you'd look great in this." she said, picking up a bikini._

_"Santi, there's hardly any material." Rachel said. Santana grinned evilly._

_"Yea, I know. Wanna try it on?" Santana asked. Rachel rolled her eyes, took the bikini out of Santana's hands, and set it back on the table it'd came from._

_"Santana Lopez, if you ever want to see me in something like that, you better just find whatever clothes you came in here to buy." Rachel fake-threatened, with a smile. Santana leaned in close._

_"So you're saying that there's a chance I could see you in that?" she whispered. Rachel smiled and shook her head in amusement._

_"You're incorrigible... but adorable... and maybe... if you play your cards right." Rachel said, whispering the last part. Santana grinned and walked over to a clothes rack._

_"I'd be more than happy to help you out." a salesguy said. Santana looked over at him. "The name's Reese."_

_"Cool." _

_"Damn straight." Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Sure, the guy was hot enough, but even if she wasn't with Rachel she wouldn't have let him get very far._

_"Look, Reese, I think I'm good." Santana said, smiling. Rachel looked over with interest._

_"Are you sure? I mean, of course you're sure." he said. Santana smiled. _

_"Excuse me, Santana, but I'm going to be at the book store. Call me when you're done here." Rachel said, walking out of the store._

_"Rachie, wait!" Santana called after her, setting the clothes she was holding in Brittany's arms and running after her girlfriend._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Santi, I can't let it go. That guy was incredibly good looking-"

"Whoa. Hold up. He caught your eye? Oh hell no. Its going down now." Santana said, smiling as she tickled Rachel. The diva attempted to glare, but her giggles gave her away. "Rachie, baby, you know I only have eyes for you. No one else matters. So what if someone hits on me? I'm not gonna react. I'm all about you now." Santana said, smiling as Rachel had happy tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Puckerman, for the last fucking time, you can't watch Rachel and I make out, you can't watch Rachel and I have sex, and you can't participate in any of the previously mentioned activities. Go practice your solo for Regionals!" Santana said into her phone before hanging up.<p>

"Hey baby." Rachel said softly as she entered the room. Santana looked up with an exasperated expression.

"Thank God. A normal human being." Santana said as she took Rachel into her arms. Rachel smiled up from her new lying position.

"Aw... poor Santi... what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Puckerman wants a three-some." Santana said.

"Still? Its been almost six months of us refusing and he's still asking?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"Yea, but don't worry. I told him no." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"But uh... just because Noah isn't allowed to watch... we can still do it, right?" Rachel asked, trailing a finger up Santana's arms. Santana grinned.

"Fucking hell yes, woman." Santana said, kissing the diva.

* * *

><p>The two spent junior and senior year together. Nothing and no one threatened their relationship. When they got to New York, however, they just found it hard to spend time with each other and broke up. Santana thought she was over the girl when she saw her in Starbucks six months later.<p>

"Santana?" Rachel said, smiling at her ex-girlfriend. Santana bit her lip.

"Rach... hey." Santana said softly.

"This is my roommate Carrie." Rachel said.

"So you're the famous Santana." Carrie said. Santana raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "Nothing, but good things, I promise." Carrie said. Santana smiled.

"Yea... I guess I am, then."

"Listen, Santi, why don't you come to our apartment?" Rachel asked. Santana agreed.

* * *

><p>"So... are you seeing anybody?" Rachel asked. Santana looked up from her coffee and smiled. "Actually, I don't think I wanna know." Rachel said.<p>

"Rachel, its fine. No. I'm not seeing anyone. Are you?" she asked. Rachel shook her head. "Damn it... Rachie, I miss you." Santana said.

"I miss you too, Santi."

"Then why are we playing these games. I want you back. We could have made this work and all we did was lose six months together. I don't wanna lose anymore. Rachel, I'm not leaving until you admit that we should be togeth-" Santana was cut off by Rachel kissing her.

"Please take me back." Rachel whispered. Santana nodded.

"Always. I'll always take you back." Santana said. Rachel smiled

* * *

><p>"You know what I just realized?" Santana asked, her arms around Rachel.<p>

"What?"

"We were together from practically the beginning of sophomore year to halfway through freshman year of college and we never once said '_I love you._' Santana said. Rachel frowned.

"You're right."

"Hey Rachie?" Santana asked.

"Yea?"

"I love you." Santana said. Rachel grinned and looked up.

"I love you too." she said, kissing the Latina.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Request for Glee-BritTanaFaBerry4eva**

* * *

><p>Twenty-five year oldRachel Lopez walked up the stairs of the house she shared with her wife and their baby son. Rachel had volunteered to carry the baby, but (unfortunately for Rachel) Santana insisted on carrying the baby. Rachel had dealt with nine months of a pregnant, hormonal Santana Lopez. She reached the top stair, she heard a soft voice coming out of the nursery.<p>

"Hey buddy... Mommy's here... Mommy won't let anything hapen to you or to Mama. Cause guess what? Mommy loves Mama as much as she loves you. Wanna hear a story? Of course you do, you're a baby... I used to hate Mama, once upon time. I know its crazy right? I can barely remember what it was like to hate Mama. I certainly don't hate her anymore, or else you probably wouldn't be here." Santana chuckled lightly. Rachel smiled widely as she walked into the nursery.

"Hey." she said softly. Santana turned around with a smile that only grew when she saw her wife.

"Hey _princesa_. What's up?" she whispered, gesturing for Rachel to join her. Rachel walked over, wrapping an arm around her wife's waist.

"What'cha doin' baby?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.

"Well, sweet girl, I was just gonna tell Junior about the first time I told my baby girl I love her." Santana said. Rachel grinned and kissed Santana.

"And you haven't stopped since."

"And I never will." Santana continued.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Yo! Berry! I wants to be's goin' to Breadstix and you're holding me up!" Seventeen year old Santana called up the stairs of the Berry house with a playful grin on her face. The Berry men laughed from the couch._

_"Santana, I told you. I'm almost ready. Calm down or we're not leaving this house. Then you're never getting Breadstix." Rachel called back._

_"Guess what? They deliver!" Rachel appeared at the top of the stairs with a confused expression on her face._

_"No they don't."_

_"They do if Santana Lopez is the one making the call. Come on, baby girl. I've been down here for half an hour. You're always yelling at me for taking to long... you don't get to do that anymore. I'm taking an hour next time." Santana threatened. She smiled at the Berry men. "I'm going up." she said to them._

_"Good luck." She nodded and went upstairs._

_"Rachel Barbara Berry, what the fuck is taking so damn long?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled at her girlfriend._

_"Santana, you know I care about you, but stop bugging me." Rachel said._

_"Rach, you've been up here forever. I love you, but come on." Santana said, sighin. Rachel whipped around. "What's wrong?"_

_"Do you even get what you just said to me?" Rachel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow. "Do you really love me?" she asked. Santana's eyes widened. "Did you even mean to say it?" she whispered._

_"I didn't mean to say it right now, but I do love you, yes." Santana admitted. Rachel smiled._

_"I'm ready to go." she said, grabbing Santana's hand and dragging her downstairs and to the car. Soon, they were in Breadstix, with Santana worrying. Rachel hadn't even said 'I love you' back. _

_"Look, Rach... you haven't said anything back... did I make a fool out of myself?" Santana asked. Rachel's brow furrowed before she realized what Santana was talking about._

_"No... no baby, no. I just... I was in so much shock that I didn't say anything. Baby, I love you too. I figured you'd know that already." Rachel said. Santana smiled widely._

_"I love you so much, princesa. Forever"_

_"Forever, San." Rachel said, grabbing her girlfriend's hand._

_END FLASHBACK_

_"_I loved that date. That was my favorite date, baby." Rachel said. Santana grinned.

"Mine too. You know, I think I love that date better than the one where I proposed."

"Why?" Rachel asked, eyebrow raised.

"That's my second favorite, don't worry. But I mean, I already knew the answer to that question. You honestly had me worried. I didn't know what you were gonna say." Santana said. Rachel grinned and kissed Santana again.

"I love you, Santana Lopez." Rachel said.

"_Te amo, _Rachel Lopez." Santana said.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Request for TrustInFaith**

* * *

><p>"Okay guys for our next assign-" Mr. Schue stopped when lights were flashing around.<p>

"Zombies!" Brittany yelled. Her girlfriends instantly tried to calm her down.

"Babe, I'm sure there's not zombies attacking us." Quinn said, massaging her shoulders. Rachel nodded in agreement, squeezing her hand and Santana was rubbing her thigh.

"Yea, baby, its okay." Santana said.

_"Excuse me. This is your principal. We are currently being attacked by zombies. Please evacuate quickly."_

"Told you!" Brittany said, as everybody rushed. Mr. Schue instructed them to go his apartment. When they got there, they realized he had picked up Ms. Pillsbury as well, something Santana rolled her eyes at.

"Okay. Puckerman, Hudson, Chang, Evans, Abrams and Rutherford in this room. Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, and Kurt in this room. Santana, Brtitany, Quinn, and Rachel in this room. Everyone be careful." Mr. Schue said. Santana instantly walked between Rachel and where Finn was standing, knowing the giant would try something. He'd been trying something ever since Rachel had rejected him at Nationals. Soon, they were all settled in their room.

"No matter what happens, I love you guys." Brittany said, kissing all of her girlfriends.

"I love you guys, too." Quinn said, hugging all of her girlfriends.

"And I love you as well." Rachel said.

"I love you guys too." Santana said, hugging Quinn and kissing Brittany. Rachel looked down. Santana had yet to tell Rachel that she loved her. Santana treated her well and she was sweet when they were alone and making out, but she'd only told Brittany and Quinn that she loved them. The three Cheerios began talking, and Rachel just sat there, quiet. She didn't say a word for three hours, but none of her girlfriends said a word acknowledging it. When Quinn went to the bathroom, Santana went to get some blankets, and Brittany went to get food, Rachel went on the roof. She figured they'd at least notice she was gone, but she sat on the roof for three days, and no one came to get her.

"Wait... where's Rachel?" Quinn said.

"She's been really quiet. I think she's under the bed." Brittany said.

"She's not there, Britt... Damn it... Berry!" Santana yelled, running downstairs. Rachel tried to stand up and go in the window, but her foot slipped and she screamed.

"Help!" she screamed. She heard footsteps running up the stairs and the doo slamming open.

"Rachel!" Brittany screamed.

"Rachel get in here!" Finn yelled. The entire glee club began yelling.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" Santana yelled before turning to the window. "Rach, babe, please let us help you." Santana pleaded.

"I don't want you to help me! Didn't you get my note?" Rachel said. Santana looked around and saw a piece of paper.

_Dear Brittany, Quinn, and most of all, Santana,_

_I love you (ALL of you) very much, but I have to break up with all of you. I just can't handle this anymore. I'm finding my dads as soon as we can leave._

_Love, Rachel_

"Rachel, you can't break up with us!" Quinn said, ignoring the girl's request and pulling her into the room through the window.

"I love you all, but you all just love each other." Rachel said.

"Rae, we love you. I love you." Brittany said, kissing her before Quinn did.

"Seriously, Rachel. You know I love you." Quinn said. Santana remained silent and Rachel held back her tears as she wobbled back to the window, only to fall before actually being able to climb out. Santana screamed when she saw two zombies in the window. Finn slammed the window shut and Santana surged forward, tears in her eyes.

"Rachel, baby, I love you! I love you so much. I love you." she yelled, kissing the diva. Rachel smiled as she kissed back. "So much." she whispered. Quinn and Brittany immediately joined in the group hug. Santana looked around. "Get the fuck out." she growled. Quinn stood up and pushed everyone out of the room.

"Go downstairs and leave us the fuck alone!" Quinn yelled, locking the door and turning around with an evil smirk.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up in bed to Rachel screaming. "Rachel... Rach, baby calm down. Baby girl, what's wrong?" Santana asked, pulling the girl closer to her.<p>

"I had a dream. You me, Quinn, and Britt were all in a relationship." Rachel said. Santana smirked.

"Uh... B and Q are in a relationship and you and I are in a relationship, but we aren't in one together." she laughed, kissing her girlfriend on the side of her head.

"Anyway, Britt and Quinn had already said they loved me, and the three of you had said it, but you had never said it to me and then we were attacked by zombies. I went on a roof and no one noticed for three days, but then I slipped and you guys saved me, but you still wouldn't say it and then the zombies came and you saved me and then you finally told me that you loved me and then the four of us had sex." Rachel said.

"Now excuse me. But when I suggested a foursome, you got mad at me!" Santana teased. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"There's one truth to that dream." Rachel said, rolling over so that she was on top of Santana.

"Zombies are gonna attack us." Santana said, smiling.

"No, you dork. You haven't told me that you love me." Rachel said. Santana frowned and wrapped her arms to keep the girl close.

"I love you." she whispered.

"You just saying that?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled softly and shook her head. Rachel stared into her eyes. "I know." she whispered.

"I do love you." Santana said.

"I love you too." Rachel said, kissing the Latina.

"Let's get to school. We have Glee Club and I don't want to miss the zombies." Santana said, earning a slap on the shoulder from her girlfriend along with a smile as she rolled off the bed.

"I can't believe you dreamed that Quinn and Britt and us were in a relationship together." Santana said, laughing as she pulled on her Cheerios uniform.

"You're the only girl I wanna be with, San." Rachel said wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck.

"And why's that, diva?" Santana asked, arms around Rachel's waist.

"Because I love you." Santana leaned down to kiss her girlfriend.

"Mmm... I love you too. Let's get to school." Santana whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Requested by TrustInFaith**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez walked into her secret girlfriend's house. "Rachel Berry!" she called out in sing song voice. They'd been together for six months and Santana was so happy. It was as if there wasn't a problem in the world when she was with Rachel. The brunette in question appeared in the front hallway. "Hi!" Santana said. Rachel smiled.<p>

"Hey gorgeous." Rachel said. Santana smiled shyly and stood in front of the door. When she looked up, Rachel was gone.

"Rach?"

"In the living room." she called. Santana walked into the living room and saw Rachel sitting on the sectional couch. The Latina leaned against the door and just watched her girlfriend for a bit with a smile on her face. After a few minutes, Rachel crooked her finger, motioning for the Latina to join her. Santana pointed to herself.

"Who, me?" she jokingly asked. Rachel grinned and nodded. Santana slowly walked over to the couch and laid out on the lounge part, resting her head on Rachel's stomach. "Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." Rachel replied.

"So are you aware that it is torture to see you in those skirts every day?" Santana asked, grabbing the girl's hand and kissing it. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"About as bad as it is to have to see you in this uniform every day?" Santana bit her lip, knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Rach..."

"I just don't see why you won't come out with me." Rachel said. Santana sat up.

"Its not because of you."

"Really? Because it feels like you're ashamed of me." Rachel argued.

"Baby, you know that's not true." Santana said.

"Then just come out with me! Can't we at least come out to the _Glee Club_?"

"Its not that simple. Rach, I'm just not ready." Santana said. Rachel sighed.

"Let's just watch a movie or something." Rachel said, shutting off completely.

"Rachel..."

"I want to watch a movie, Santana." Rachel said.

* * *

><p>Across town, another secret couple was having a similar conversation. Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray - set up by Santana and Rachel - were in a similar predicament. Quinn refused to come out with Brittany. It certainly had nothing to do with Brittany's popularity level. Hello, she was on the Cheerios. It was just, Quinn wasn't sure how her family would react to her being gay.<p>

"Quinn, why? Why can't we come out to Glee?" Brittany asked.

"B, you know how my parents are, especially my dad. I love being with you, but they will burn me like a witch if they find out." Quinn said. Brittany frowned. "Britt, it's not you... you know that." Quinn said. Brittany nodded.

"Okay." Brittany whispered.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Rachel said. She was expecting to see Santana, so needless to say she was shocked when Brittany entered her room. "Hey Britt. What's up?" Rachel asked. Brittany smiled sadly. "Brittany are you okay?"<p>

"No... Quinn won't come out with me." Brittany said, sitting on the bed.

"Still? You've been asking her for two months." Rachel said.

"I know."

"I get what you mean. Santana won't come out with me either. I've been asking her for _three_ months." Rachel said.

"This sucks. Why don't they like us?" Brittany asked.

"Oh Britt, I don't think that that's the problem." Rachel said. Brittany snuggled closer to Rachel and placed her head on the diva's shoulder.

"I'd come out with you, Rach." Brittany said. Rachel smiled.

"Thanks, Britt. That really means a lot." Rachel said. Brittany sat up and slowly leaned in. "Britt... Britt, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'm about to kiss you." Brittany whispered.

"But... but... Santana and Quinn..."

"They don't care about us." Brittany whispered, softly kissing Rachel. Rachel kissed back, softly cupping Brittany's face as the blonde rested her hands on Rachel's hips. "Rach... do you wanna... ya know..." Rachel pulled away slightly.

"You mean... you want to have sex?" Rachel asked. Brittany nodded. "But Brittany, we can't cheat on Santana and Quinn."

"I think we just did."

"I think they could forgive us for kissing... but-"

"They don't have to find out." Brittany said. Rachel hesitated. "They don't care about us, Rach. They won't come out with us. Let's do it." Brittany continued. Rachel reached up and pulled Brittany's ponytail out of its holder.

"Okay." she whispered, kissing the blonde again before moving to straddle her.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the two couples were hanging out at Santana's house. Rachel and Brittany had decided not to tell anyone tat they had sex. Rachel couldn't stop from feeling incredibly guilty as Santana held her close, sending her sweet smiles and giving her soft kisses. Rachel tried to smile back, but she was positive that it was coming across as a pained expression.<p>

"Rach, you okay?" Santana whispered during a lull in the conversation. Rachel bit her lip and avoided Santana's gaze as she nodded. "You'd tell me if you weren't, right?"

"Yea, San. I would." Rachel whispered. Santana raised an eyebrow, but turned to the blondes, who seemed to be having a similar conversation.

"Okay, what's going on?" Quinn asked. Brittany and Rachel shrugged.

"Is something going on between you two?" Santana asked, laughing with Quinn. Once she saw Brittany and Rachel's exression, Santana quickly stopped laughing and removed her arm from Rachel's shoulders. "You two need to tell us what's going on right now." Santana said. Rachel knew from her girlfriend's expression that she wasn't playing around.

"Britt and I... we... we had sex." Rachel whispered, looking down. Brittany avoided Quinn's eyes as the two formerly unknowing Cheerios stared at the girlfriends in disbelief.

"What the fuck?" Santana asked.

"You what?" Quinn asked.

"Rach, tell me this isn't true." Santana said.

"San, I am _so_ sorry." Rachel said. Santana shook her head and stood up.

"I want you out." she whispered. Rachel looked up with wide eyes.

"San..."

"_Now_. We're through, Rachel. Get out." Santana hissed.

"Quinn-" Brittany was cut off by her girlfriend.

"So are we, Britt. We're so done." Quinn said. Brittany looked down in shame.

"San, I'm so sorry." she said. Santana broke her glare with Rachel and slowly turned to Brittany.

"I want you out too. Both of you need to leave _now_." Santana said. Rachel started crying, but left the house anyway.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, its been a week and I'm going crazy without Quinn." Brittany said, walking into the diva's room.<p>

"I know what you're saying. Santana won't even insult me anymore, because that would require her to speak to me" Rachel said. Brittany nodded.

"You know what would drive them insane?" she asked. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "If you and I are started dating. They'd go crazy."

"Is that a good idea? I mean us getting together is what ruined our relationships." Rachel said.

"Yea, but you know that after a while, they'd get upset." Brittany said. Rachel hesitated. "Come on, Rach. You want San back and I want Q back. This is the only way." Brittany said.

"Yea. Fine, okay. We'll fake date to make them jealous." Rachel said.

* * *

><p>"Q, I miss Rachel." Santana said, reaching for her phone. Suddenly, Quinn was on top of her.<p>

"No. No! Put that phone down."

"Get off of me." Santana said. Quinn laughed and got off.

"S, you aren't gonna call Rachel and I'm not gonna call B."

"But I miss her!"

"No! _She_ cheated on _you_. That means that you don't call her!" Quinn said.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>The next day, Santana and Quinn were reading a magazine in the choir room together. Everyone in Glee was there except for the football guys, because they had to practice for a game the next day. They looked up when everyone gasped and saw Brittany and Rachel holding hands. "The fuck?" Santana muttered. She started to stand up and ask Brittany what the fuck she thought she was doing with <em>her<em> girl, but Quinn stopped here.

"No more." Quinn reminded her. Santana nodded and leaned back in her chair, glaring at the two girls. "Hey Britt... what are you doing with Berry?" Quinn asked, faking a sweet tone.

"Well, Quinn, Brittany and I have decided to embark on a romantic relationship and we didn't want to hide it from _anyone_." Rachel said, making eye contact with Santana. Rachel bit her lip as she saw the hurt in Santana's eyes. The Latina quickly looked down and Rachel pulled Brittany to sit down. Brittany smiled at Rachel and leaned close.

"I think its working." she whispered softly. Rachel nodded, unable to speak.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, this isn't working. Its been two weeks, and neither of them are cracking."<p>

"Rachel, that's because they aren't on crack!" Brittany said. Rachel looke at her in disbelief.

"I... never mind. What I meant was, they aren't changing their minds." Rachel rephrased.

"Oh... well, we just have to give it time."

"Its been two weeks, Britt." Rachel said. Brittany shrugged. "I miss Santana. I want my girlfriend back."

"I want Q back too. I'm surprised you don't hate me... this is all my fault." Brittany said.

"B, I could never hate you... but I do think that while we thought it was a good idea at the time, its only just messed everything up. At least we had them in some way. Now we don't have them at all. I'd rather have Santana secretly than not have her at all." Rachel said. Brittany nodded.

"Just give it a few more days and then we'll see what happens." Brittany said.

* * *

><p>"Q, I am going crazy. I've had to watch them for two weeks. Rachel is <em>my<em> girl." Santana hissed as they walked down the hall to go to Glee Club practice. Santana had had enough of Brittany and Rachel.

"I know how you feel. Watching Brittany kiss _Man Hands_-"

"Watch your mouth, Fabray." Santana said. Quinn raised her hand in surrender.

"Sorry... habit."

"Well break it." Santana said.

"Hey, I didn't say anything for six months. You aren't with her." Quinn said.

"But I want to be, so shut the fuck up." Santana said. Quinn nodded.

"Sorry... anyway, watching Brittany kiss Rachel has been killing me. I want her back too. But they cheated on us with each other. That's what hurts the most." Quinn said.

"You know what? I don't think that's why it hurt." Santana said.

"Yea, I know... but I'm not ready to admit that yet." Quinn whispered as they turned into the choir room to see Rachel on Brittany's lap kissing the blonde.

"You ready to admit it now?" Santana asked.

"Hell yea." Quinn said, walking over to the pair with Santana close behind. "Berry, that's enough. Off." Quinn said, grabbing Rachel by the arm and pulling her off Brittany. Rachel went stumbling back, only to be caught by Santana and twirled around to face the Latina.

"Hi." Santana whispered, kissing Rachel. Rachel smiled before pulling away.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled hopefully.

"Kissing my girlfriend?" she asked.

"I'm not your girlfriend, remember? you broke up with me. I'm not saying you weren't right in breaking up with me, but you still broke up with me." Rachel said.

"Yea, Q. I'm with Rachel now." Brittany interjected.

"Are you guys saying you prefer being with each other than with us?" Quinn asked. Brittany and Rachel remained quiet. "Britt, I miss you. I love you. Please take me back." Quinn said.

"I love you too, Quinn." Brittany said, kissing the girl.

"Rach, come on. We were together six months." Santana whispered. Rachel nodded. "Rachel, I love you so much. I'm sorry I broke up with you. That's why it hurt so much that you cheated on me."

"You had every right to break up with me. I love you too. I was just so upset that you wouldn't come out with me." Rachel said. Santana smiled and pulled Rachel into her.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. We're telling everyone we're together... if you'll take me back." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"I should be the one begging for your forgiveness." she said.

"You have it babe. I love you." Santana said.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered.

"What?" a new voice asked. All four girls turned toward the intruder.

"Finn, please feel free to leave." Rachel said. The rest of the Glee Club filed in.

"What the fuck? Get out!" Santana said.

"Wait... Quinn, Rachel, you guys are gay now?" Finn asked. The two nodded. "What the fuck? Two of my girlfriends are fucking gay?" he yelled.

"And the girl you lost your virginity to." Kurt offered. Rachel glared at Santana.

"Oh you knew already." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Anyway, this is kind of a private conversation, so you all could leave if you wanted." she continued.

"Yea well, I don't want to. You two can't be gay! Its not right!" Finn yelled.

"Finn, you don't really get to make that decision." Quinn said.

"Seriously, Finn. Back off. You dumped both of them. You don't control them." Santana said, pulling Rachel close to her again, frowning as Rachel held her tight. "You okay?" she whispered in her ear. Rachel shook her head. "Alright. Finn, calm the fuck down and back off my girl."

"Mine too." Brittany said.

"They're not your girls!" Finn yelled.

"I love Santana." Rachel said.

"And I love Britt." Quinn said. Finn shook his head.

"Get over yourself!" Santana yelled.

"Finn, go to the principal's office." Mr. Schue said, pushing the boy out of the room.

"Wow... how is it that he just sits there and watches us argue instead of stopping it at the beginning?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged under Santana's arms. "Mmm... you okay _mi estrella_?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"I am now." she said, smiling up at the Latina.

"B, you cool with me taking my baby back?" Santana asked her best friend, who was currently holding Quinn.

"Yea its cool. We weren't really dating anyway." Brittany said. Rachel's eyes widened and Quinn and Santana wore matching confused smirks.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Britt's just joking, right Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"What are you talking about Rachel? We were pretending to date to make San and Quinn jealous. We were about to give up, remember?" Brittany asked. Rachel bit her lip and looked up at Santana, who was smirking.

"Oh really?" Santana asked.

"No, of course no... Oh whatever. Its amazing she was able to keep it quiet for this long." Rachel said. Santana laughed and leaned down.

"You missed me." she teased, kissing the diva.

"Well, duh!" Rachel said. Santana grinned and looked at Puck.

"What's your problem, Puckerman?" Santana asked.

"Lopez... we should have a threesome. You, me, and Rachel. What do ya say?" Puck asked, snapping out of his daze. Santana shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Rachel hit Santana in the stomach. "Ugh... damn it, Rachel." Santana groaned, looking at the diva, who was shaking her head. "What I meant to say was, shut up, Puckerman. There's no fucking way in hell that I'd allow you to get up on this." Santana said, gesturing toward Rachel.

"But S-"

"I'm the only one who's allowed to see this." Santana said.

"Okay, San. That's enough." Rachel said. Puck shrugged and turned to the blondes.

"What about you two?" he asked. Brittany nodded and looked at Quinn.

"Sure. Whatever. Just don't get me pregnant again." Quinn said.

"Hey... maybe we can have one some time!" Matt piped up.

"Maybe." Quinn said before Brittany could say yes. Santana rolled her eyes and kissed Rachel. It quickly turned into a full-blown makeout session.

"This is good enough." Puck said. Santana pulled away.

"You always were good at ruining a moment, Puck." she said.

"San." Rachel said, glaring. She didn't like to be reminded of Santana's past sexual experiences.

"I love you, Rach." Santana said, smiling.

"Mmhmm... I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Requested by TrustInFaith  
>AN: This is the final Faberritana story I will do for a while at least.**

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into her basement to find her girlfriends already in there. "When did you guys get here?" she asked as she was pulled into Santana's lap.<p>

"Ten minutes ago." the Latina said, kissing the diva on the cheek.

"We figure, we've been together for almost two years, you wouldn't really care." Quinn said from her spot on Brittany's lap. Rachel laughed.

"Yea… that's cool. So what did you guys want to do?" Rachel asked. Santana grinned as she pulled Rachel with as she laid down.

"Oh you know... we had ideas." Santana said, kissing the diva.

"You're-"

"Yea, we know. I'm incorrigible. But you can't resist me. None of you can." Santana teased. The four made out for a while, but stopped when they heard Rachel's front door open. "Shit. I think you're dads are home, Rach." Santana said.

"We should probably go anyway." Quinn said.

"Bye. Love you, Rach." Brittany said, kissing the tiny brunette.

"Love you too, B."

"Love you, Rachel." Quinn smiled, kissing Rachel.

"Love you too." Rachel looked up at Santana, who leaned down so that she was passionately kissing the diva.

"Mmm... later, Ray." Santana said, giving her one last kiss before standing up and going upstairs. Rachel sighed.

"Love you too, San." Rachel whispered. She couldn't understand why Santana hadn't told her that she loved her. She'd said it to Brittany and Quinn, but never to Rachel.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel, who usually sat by Santana in Glee Club, sat with Quinn and Brittany in between them. "Ray, you okay?" santana asked.<p>

"I'm fine, Santana. Please be quiet, Mr. Schue is about to begin his lesson."

"Uh... we're the only four here." Santana said. Suddenly, her phone buzzed.

**New Message**

**Puck**

**School going into lockdown. Gun on campus. Get in a classroom and lock the door.**

Santana jumped up and closed the doors to the choir room. "What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"There's a gun on campus. We're in lockdown." Santana said. They hid for fifteen minutes before her phone buzzed again.

**New Message**

**Puck**

**Glee Club outside. Where are you four?**

**Choir room. - S**

**Try to get outside. Be safe. - P**

"The rest of Glee made it outside." Santana said. Rachel looked around and ran to the window.

"Get out." she said, opening the window. Brittany and Quinn climbed out.

"Ray, I'll give you a boost." Santana said.

"No... you go. I'll be okay."

"Rachel, you're tiny." Santana said.

"San, I'll be fine." Rachel said, kissing her girlfriend. Santana reluctantly climbed out the window, leaving Rachel alone. Cautiously, Rachel opened the door and ventured into the hallway.

"Well, hello there Rachel." Rachel turned around.

"Jacob... what are you doing? The school is on lockdown." Rachel said. Jacob nodded.

"I was looking for you." he said, raising a gun.

"Jacob... is that real?" Rachel asked. He nodded. "But... why?"

"Revenge. You've been torturing me for years and you dating three girls just made it worse. I'm in love with you, Rachel. I don't wanna hurt you. I was actually hoping your girlfriends would be with you so I wouldn't have to." he said.

"Causing any of them pain would hurt worse than anything you could do to me." Rachel said, swallowing.

"Please don't make me do this, Rachel." Jacob said. Rachel stood her ground, not saying anything. "I'm sorry Rachel." he said, pulling the trigger. Outside, the Glee Club heard a gun shot.

"Rachel!" Santana, Quinn, and Brittany yelled. Their friends held them back from running. After Rachel was sure Jacob was gone, she crawled back into the choir room, clutching her stomach as she grabbed her phone and dialed. Santana looked at her phone as it buzzed.

**Incoming Call**

**Rachel**

"Ray! Ray, are you okay?" Santana asked.

_"Put me on speaker." _Santana did as told.

"You're on speaker now." she said.

_"Mr. Schue, please make sure that the Glee Club is safe."_

"We're in a good hiding spot, Rachel." he said.

_"Good... Jacob's the one with the gun. He's after Britt, San, and Quinn... He shot me in the stomach... I'm bleeding really bad." _She sounded as if she was having trouble breathing.

"Ray! Stay with us, babe." Santana said.

_"I love you all. All three of you." _Rachel said.

"I love you too." Quinn and Brittany said, holding back tears. Santana closed her eyes, but remained quiet.

_"I love you, San."_ she breathed out. Santana let out a sob.

"Oh God! Rachel, I love you too! Where are you? I'll come find you. I'll always find you!" Santana said.

_"Choir room."_

"I'm on my way." she said, hanging up and running to the building. She was stopped by two police officers. "My girlfriend's in there." she said.

"Where?"

"Choir room. Hurry, she got shot! By some dude named Jacob Ben-Israel." Santana said. They nodded and ran into the building. Soon Rachel was being rolled out on a gurney. Her girlfriends ran to her side. "Babe, we're here. We're here. I love you." Santana whispered.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled.

"Shh... just be quiet baby girl. Save your breath." she said, climbing into the ambulance with the blondes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 months later...<strong>_

"Ray, you sure you're doing better?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled.

"San, its been three months. I'm sure." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Good. I love you." Santana said.

"I love you too." That'd become the common phrase for the group, particularly between Santana and Rachel. The Latina never wanted the diva to forget it, especially after she'd come so close to losing her. Santana sat down on the couch in Rachel's basement and motioned for Rachel to sit between her legs.

"If you're not sure, I can make you something to eat." Santana said.

"San, I'm fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel laughed, kissing the taller girl.

"S, I think Rachel knows that you love her." Quinn said.

"Maybe I should get shot. Then you'll tell me you love me as much as you tell Rachel." Brittany joked.

"Oh no. She hasn't given me this much attention since I got the flu when we were first dating. I'm taking advantage of this for as long as I can." Rachel said, grabbing the Latina's arms.

"I love you all." Santana said, kissing Rachel and winking at Brittany and Quinn. "Love ya, Ray." she whispered.

"Love ya too, San."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Requested by BornThisWay210f, who gave me the song**

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the choir room carrying a guitar case. Her ex-girlfriend looked on curiously. "I didn't know Rachel played the guitar." Brittany said.<p>

"Neither did I." Santana whispered.

"Guys, Rachel has prepared a song for us." Mr. Schue said.

"I'd like to dedicate this to Santana." The Latina raised an eyebrow. "San, I know its been two months snce we broke up, but I can't get you out of my mind. I miss you and... I love you." Rachel said as she began playing.

_Slept in this room together_  
><em>But now you're gone<em>  
><em>And it's so quiet I turn the TV on<em>  
><em>We lived in this room together<em>  
><em>Remember, we painted the walls<em>  
><em>Now time doesn't stand still<em>  
><em>Though it crawls, it crawls<em>

Santana listened closely. "San-" Brittany said. Santana gestured for her to be quiet.

_And baby I'm afraid to sleep_  
><em>Cause if I do I'll always dream of you<em>  
><em>Dreaming always deep<em>  
><em>I miss you so why did I let you go<em>

Rachel and Santana made eye contact and Rachel held it as long as possible before she looked down.

_I never realized how much I was in love with you_  
><em>Til you started sleeping with some one new<em>  
><em>Last night i dreamed again<em>  
><em>December and you were there<em>  
><em>I cried and you kissed my face<em>  
><em>And you still care, you still care<em>

Santana had been missing Rachel, but she hadn't wanted to risk ruining the friendship they had formed after their unexpected relationship had ended.

_And baby I'm afraid to sleep_  
><em>Cause if I do I'll always dream of you<em>  
><em>Dreaming always deep<em>  
><em>I miss you so why did I let you go<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Baby I'm afraid of sleep<em>

Rachel couldn't even remember why she'd broken up with Santana. She only knew that it was the worst decision she'd ever made and it was her greatest regret.

_Lying alone in the darkness_  
><em>With a memory in my head<em>  
><em>There's a big hole where my heart is<em>  
><em>And a lonely feeling rolling around my bed<em>

Santana couldn't help but smile at the emotion in the performance. She knew that Rachel honestly meant every word she sang.

_And baby I'm afraid to sleep_  
><em>Cause if I do I'll always dream of you<em>  
><em>Dreaming always deep<em>  
><em>I miss you so why did I let you go<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh, oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Baby I'm afraid of sleep<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh, oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Baby I'm afraid of sleep<em>  
><em>Baby I'm afraid of sleep<em>

Santana got up and walked as Rachel played the last of the song.

_We slept in this room together and now you're gone…_

As Rachel strummed the last notes, Santana placed her hand over Rachel's stopping the sound of the guitar. Rachel looked up with questioning eyes and Santana leaned down. Closing the gap, Santana melted into the familiar embrace. "I love you too." Santana breathed against her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own Glee or the characters**

**A/N: Santana, Quinn, and Brittany never quit Cheerios and Lauren never joined Glee Club**

* * *

><p>"Santana, what on earth are you doing?" Rachel asked as she was pulled into one of the bathrooms in William McKinley High School. The minute the door was closed and locked, the cold HBIC look that had previously occupied the girl's eyes vanished and the look that Rachel had become quite familiar with outside of the school building (and sometimes even <em>inside<em> the school building) appeared. "Santana?"

"Rae, baby, _please_. You don't need a nose job." Santana whispered. Rachel looked away so she wouldn't have to see the tears in her girlfriend's eyes.

* * *

><p>Some background information may be necessary at this point. Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry had been dating for close to two months. Shortly after Sectionals and the Finchel breakup, Santana had approached Rachel to apologize. They'd been at Puck's New Year's Eve party and Santana had seen Rachel sitting alone and immediately felt guilty, knowing it was her fault.<p>

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Berry." Santana said, sitting down next to the diva. Rachel glared at her and Santana looked down uncomfortably._

_"What do you want?" she asked in a tone that Santana had never heard out of her mouth before._

_"Look, I know you hate me and probably don't want to hear this, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for sleeping with Finn and I'm sorry for how I told you. That wasn't cool of me and I'm sorry." Santana said softly. Rachel looked up, surprised._

_"Santana, I don't hate you. I don't like what you did, but I don't hate you." Rachel said. _

_"I really am sorry, Rachel." _

_"What did you just say?" Rachel asked. Santana's brow furrowed._

_"I really am sorry?" _

_"No, after that. You called me Rachel." the diva said. Santana nodded slowly and the girls heard the countdown to the new year in the background._

_"Ten!" Santana smiled at Rachel._

_"Nine!" Rachel smiled back._

_"Eight!" Santana bit her lip._

_"Seven!" Rachel mirrored the action._

_"Six!" Silently, the girls asked the other's permission with their eyes._

_"Five!" Silently, the girls granted the other's unasked question with their eyes._

_"Four!" Santana moved in slightly._

_"Three!" Rachel mirrored the action._

_"Two!" Both girls leaned their heads in._

_"One!" Their lips connected._

_"Happy New Year!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Santana knew how cliche it sounded, but she felt fireworks the first time she'd kissed Rachel and she still felt them whenever she kissed her Hobbit. The next day, Santana went to Rachel's house and they talked things over. It took a while, but Rachel eventually realized that Santana wasn't playing her and that she really did feel something in that kiss and they'd decided to start a relationship, but keep it between themselves while they figured everything out.

* * *

><p>All the talk about nose jobs had started during Glee Club. They were practicing dance moves for Nationals and Finn (being his normal clumsy self) had whacked Rachel in the nose with his humongous hand. As the diva fell to the ground while crying in pain, Santana had wanted nothing more than to run over and make sure her girlfriend was all right. The only thing stopping her was the fact that... well... no one really knew about the couple. Rachel and Finn hadn't been broken up that long (even though Finn moved on to Quinn fairly quickly), and Santana knew that even though the future Broadway star did have feelings for her, she was still <em>slightly<em> hesitant and had reservations about their relationship, considering how Santana had treated her practically their entire lives and how Santana had cruelly blurted out that she had slept with Finn the previous year. Santana constantly apologized, not believing that she deserved Rachel.

Santana completely understood why Rachel had her reservations about the relationship, but she also knew that the tiny brunette was trusting her more and more each day. She knew that she had to be patient and that when Rachel was completely sure that this wasn't some kind of prank, she'd be ready to come out. Santana was willing to wait as long as it took. She loved everything about Rachel. How confident she was in her talent, how she never let anything get to her, and how she embraced herself and didn't listen when certain people (Dakota Stanley) told her to get change herself. Which is why the Latina was confused as to why her beautiful, confident girlfriend was even _considering _getting a nose job, especially considering how Rachel felt about plastic surgery.

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana and Rachel were making out on Rachel's bed. Santana was totally loving having Rachel's hands all over her, but when they landed on her chest, she pulled away slightly. "San? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head._

_"Look, Rach, I'm fine. Can we just not... go there?" Santana asked. Rachel's brow furrowed. "Rachel, I... I got a boob job over the summer and I'm kind of self-conscious about it." Rachel nodded. "You hate me now." Santana said._

_"I don't hate you. I don't exactly agree with plastic surgery, but I don't hate you for getting a boob job." Rachel said. Santana looked away and Rachel kissed her softly._

_"Santana Lopez, you're beautiful and I plan on showing you exactly how beautiful you are." she whispered._

_END FLASHBACK_

She had almost volunteered to take Rachel to the hospital herself, but Finn had opened his mouth first, saying he felt terrible for what had happened and he wanted to make sure that Rachel was all right. Sighing, Santana stood back as her girlfriend's ex-boyfriend accompanied her to the hospital and went home after Mr. Schue dismissed them, stating the Glee Club was over for the day. The Latina stared at her phone, waiting for Rachel to call. She finally realized that calling her would probably not be the first thing on Rachel's mind and decided to send her a text message, just to let her know that she cared about her.

**To: Rachel**

**Hey baby, just wanted to make sure that you're all right. Call me if you feel up to it, but I understand if you don't. Feel better Rachel and I miss you :)**

Santana waited a few minutes before her phone buzzed.

**Incoming Call**

**Rachel**

"Hey Rach." she answered.

_"Hey San."_

"How's your nose? Is it broken?" Santana asked.

_"Yea, it is. But they said that they don't need to set it, so that's good." _

"I'll kill Frankenteen." Santana growled.

_"Its okay, San. Really. I think he's shook up enough." _

"Fine. How do you feel? Do you need anything?" Santana asked.

_"Can you come over for a little bit?"_ Santana was off her bed immediately.

"I'll be there in ten." she said, hanging up. When she got to the Berry house, she was told to go straight up to Rachel's room. Not bothering to knock on the door, Santana went straight into the diva's bedroom. "Rach?" she said, seeing the girl curled up on her bed. The diva turned her head and smiled softly.

"Hey." she whispered, motioning for Santana to join her. As Santana laid next to her, she held her closely.

"What's up, baby?" she asked softly. Rachel shook her head.

"Nothing, just... lay with me." she requested. Santana nodded and the girls stayed like that until dinner. Santana felt like Rachel was thinking about something, but she knew that the diva didn't want to share just yet. The next day, Rachel made an announcement in Glee Club.

"Oh my god. You're getting a nose job." Quinn said. Rachel shook her head.

"I'm having a light procedure to repair my deviated septum." Rachel said, avoiding Santana's eyes.

"So... a nose job." Santana said, brow furrowed. What the hell was going on with her girlfriend?

"Rachel, are you sure about this? You've always loved your self." Mr. Schue said.

"The doctor said that this could possibly improve my singing, which will help us all for Nationals. I'm doing this for us." Rachel said.

"Possibly, but what are the side effects?" Mr. Schue said.

"Hold up. I hear Rachel's got a bit of a shnozz. I wouldn't know because... like Medusa I try to avoid eye contact with her. But can we all stop acting like there aren't things that we'd like to change about ourselves? I'm sure Sam's been at the doctor's and rifled through pamphlets on mouth reduction. I bet Artie's thought about getting his legs cut off since he's not really using them anyway. And I'm _definitely_ sure Tina's thought about getting an eye deslanting." Santana said.

"That's extraordinarily racisist." Tina said.

"I'm keeping it real."

"My dancing kinda bothers me. And it almost killed Rachel, but... I like the way I look." Finn said. Santana scoffed.

"Oh please. You have weird puffy peeramen nipples. You could sprinkle them with powdered sugar and pass them off for some kind of desert. Look, maybe Rachel likes having an enormous beak. Maybe she needs it to crack hard seeds. All I'm saying is... if you don't like something about yourself, you should change it." Santana said, with a shrug as she sent Rachel a look saying '_This ain't over yet.'_ Dejected, Rachel sat down in her chair. As they were dismissed from the choir room, Santana immediately caught up to Rachel. "Berry, we need to talk." she hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling her into an empty classroom.

"Yes Santana?"

"Rachel, why?" Santana asked.

"The doctor said-"

"This ain't about a damn doctor, baby. You don't let people influence you like that. Why?" Santana asked.

"I don't feel pretty." Rachel whispered. Santana's eyes widened.

"Rae, you're beautiful." she said.

"No I'm not. San, I'm doing this. Please support me." Rachel said. Santana shook her head.

"I can't do that. I know how you feel about plastic surgery and I'm not going to let you do something that you inevitably will regret later." Santana said, walking out of the room. A few days later, Rachel was passing out pictures.

"This is what I'll look like after the surgery." Rachel said. Santana looked at it closely. She knew that nose, but she didn't know from where.

"This doesn't really look like you, Rachel." Mr. Schue said.

"I want to look less Hebraic and more... _Fabrayic_." Rachel said. Santana's jaw almost dropped. It was Quinn's nose! She almost spoke up, but someone else beat her to it.

"Rachel, don't do this." Finn said. Everyone turned to him. "You're beautiful." he continued. Santana glared at him, but she agreed.

"If you guys can't support me, that's okay. But I'm going to do this." Rachel said, walking out of the choir room when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Which brings us to present time...<p>

"Santana, what on earth are you doing?" Rachel asked as she was pulled into one of the bathrooms in William McKinley High School. The minute the door was closed and locked, the cold HBIC look that had previously occupied the girl's eyes vanished and the look that Rachel had become quite familiar with outside of the school building (and sometimes even _inside_ the school building) appeared. "Santana?"

"Rae, baby, _please_. You don't need a nose job." Santana whispered. Rachel looked away so she wouldn't have to see the tears in her girlfriend's eyes. "Rachel, please don't do this." Santana pleaded.

"Santana, please just let me do this." Rachel said. Santana shook her head.

"Rachel, you're the most beautiful girl in school. You don't need plastic surgery." she said.

"San, I've considered this. I've thought about long and hard. I think this is the right decision." Rachel said, kissing the girl softly before walking out. Pissed, Santana kicked the closest stall door. Pulling out her phone, she called Kurt. The next day, they had a "Barbravention." All Santana could do was pray that it worked. When they were in the auditorium to sing _Born This Way_, Rachel was nowhere in sight.

"Okay everyone. Let's reveal our shirts." Mr. Schue said. One by one, the Glee Club members opened their jackets.

Puck was wearing _I'm with Stupid_ with an arrow pointing down.

Brittany was wearing _I'm with Stupid_ with an arrow point up.

Mercedes was wearing _No Weave_.

Mike was wearing _Can't Sing._

Finn was wearing _Can't Dance._

Artie was wearing _Four Eyes._

Tina was wearing _Brown Eyes._

Kurt was wearing _Likes Boys_.

Quinn was wearing _Lucy Caboosie._

Sam was wearing _Trouty Mouth_.

Mr. Schue was wearing _Butt Chin._

Ms. Pillsbury was wearing _OCD._

"Okay, Santana. Its your turn." Mr. Schue said. Taking a deep breath, Santana opened her jacket and revealed her t-shirt, _Lebanese._

"I thought you were Hispanic." Finn said. Santana nodded.

"I am. It's supposed to say _Lesbian_. Brittany made it for me." Santana said. Everyone nodded in understanding. "I'm a lesbian and I'm accepting it because its who I am. If anyone has a problem with it, I'll be happy to help you figure it out." Santana said. Everyone smiled and Santana knew that they were accepting who she was.

"Okay. Where's Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Her appointment is today." Kurt said softly. Santana looked down.

"And she's missing it!" They all turned toward the voice and Santana didn't even bother trying to hide her smile as Rachel ran up the stairs to the stage.

"What made you change your mind?" Artie asked. Rachel smiled.

"Someone really special to me helped me realize that I don't need a nose job to feel beautiful." Rachel said.

"Who?" Mercedes asked. Rachel bit her lip and just smiled.

"I love you." Santana said, forgetting about the rest of the Glee Club. Rachel looked over in shock and Santana nodded. "I love you, Rach." Santana said as Rachel broke into a large smile.

"I love you too." she said, motioning for Santana to join her. Grinning, Santana ran over and lifted the girl off the floor in a hug. Laughing, Rachel wrapped her arms around the cheerleaders neck and kissed her.

"So you guys are dating?" Tina asked. The two broke apart and Santana set her girlfriend down.

"Yea we are. And I love her more than anything in the world, especially now that she's not getting a nose job. Rachel's the most beautiful girl in the world and she's the best person I know." Santana said, kissing her again.

"And Santana is the sweetest girl in the world and she's the best girlfriend in the world." Rachel said, smiling up adoringly.

"So Santana's a lesbian and dating Rachel... this day is weird." Kurt said. Santana glared and channeled her inner HBIC.

"Got a problem with that?" Santana asked. Smiling, Kurt shook his head and Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. "Wait... what's Rachel's shirt say?" she asked, taking off the diva's jacket to reveal _Nose_. Laughing, Santana kissed her. "You're amazing, babe." Santana whispered. Rachel saw Santana's shirt and raised an eyebrow.

"_Lebanese?"_ she asked.

"Brittany made it. She meant to put _Lesbian_." Santana explained. Rachel grinned.

"_You're_ amazing." she breathed against her girlfriend's lips.

"I love you so much." Santana said.

"I love you too, Santana._ So much." _Rachel said.

"Okay guys, let's sing _Born This Way_." Mr. Schue said. Smiling, Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and they went through the song, smiling at each other the entire time, Santana wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist as the song ended.

"_I was born this way, hey."_ they sang.

"I was born to love you." Santana whispered in her ear, smiling as Rachel shivered.

"As was I, baby. As was I." Rachel whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: requested by purrpickle, who has AMAZING one-shots. In honor of that, part of this chapter is based on two of her one-shots, chapter 163 and 164 in her story _Pieces._**

**A/N: The Cheerios in Glee Club never quit cheerleading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> walked into the choir room to see the girl **Santana Lopez,** the girl he lost his virginity to, and **Rachel Berry**, his ex-girlfriend, sitting closely together and talking quietly. Santana whispered something that caused Rachel to blush and giggle. When Santana had told Rachel that she and Finn had slept together, Finn had expected Rachel and Santana's behavior toward one another to grow even _more _tense and filled with hatred, but it had had quite the opposite effect. The two girls had grown extremely close since the Finchel breakup and it actually seemed as if they were... _friends_. Finn would never understand that and he stared at the two as he sat down immediately behind him, oblivious to the eye rolls the two girls were giving him as he cleared his throat loudly.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Santana had snuck into the choir room early for a few minutes of alone time before Glee Club began. For some reason, instead of causing the girls to hate each other even more, Santana revealing that she and Finn had slept together resulted in a friendship, which (unknown to the Glee Club) quickly turned into a secret relationship. The reason they were keeping it a secret was because Santana didn't want Rachel to have to deal with Finn attempting to convince her that Santana was just using her to try to make him jealous and Rachel didn't want Santana to have to deal with everyone saying how wrong it was to date Rachel after sleeping with her boyfriend. When she first suggested it, Santana had been afraid that Rachel would think that it was because she was Rachel Berry and that was <em>not<em> the case. Over the five and a half months that they'd been together Santana had grown to admire and adore all of the qualities that made Rachel Berry, well... Rachel Berry.

Santana was totally loving how Rachel was giggling in her ear as she whispered to her smaller companion. She loved being able to be the one to make Rachel smile and laugh the way she did when she was happy. Santana had grown quite familiar with both actions and she loved them more everyday. She was telling Rachel how they were going to spend their spring break, and most of her plans didn't involve people or well... _clothes_. At first, Rachel had been apalled by Santana's dirty talk, but she quickly learned to have an appreciation for it, especially when Santana went through with her promises that she made.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel and Santana were on Santana's bed, making out. Rachel was lying on Santana, who was holding the diva very close with her arms. She pulled her lips away from the other girl's and moved to whisper in her ear. "Babe, someday I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to see stars." she rasped. Gasping, Rachel pulled away slightly. Santana groaned internally, knowing she'd just killed the mood. Suddenly, Rachel was back on her, hips grinding into her own. Rachel smirked when Santana moaned as she latched onto her neck._

_"Mmm... did you like that?" she asked, her voice taking on a husky tone. _

_"Mmhmm... oh fuck!" she yelled as Rachel continued grinding into her. Rachel leaned down and put her lips to Santana's ear._

_"I wish you would." she whispered. Santana's eyes flew open and she searched the diva's eyes. Beyond the darkness of lust, she saw trust and want... and she thought she may have saw a hint of love, but she wasn't going to dwell on that because that would definitely kill the mood. She didn't have to ask Rachel if she was sure. She knew. As if answering an unasked question, Rachel nodded slightly before kissing Santana softly. Santana gently flipped them over._

_"I'm going to make this good for you, Rach. I promise." she whispered. Rachel nodded. "And then I'll fuck you until you see stars." she continued, wearing her signature Santana Lopez smirk._

_END FLASHBACK_

Rachel was blushing so much that Santana couldn't help but smile. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw a rather jealous giant and sighed. "S, Finn's here." she whispered. Sighing, Santana nodded.

"This conversation isn't over yet." she whispered, rolling her eyes as Finn cleared his throat from behind them. The rest of Glee Club started to file in and began discussing the possibilities of what the _"surprise"_ that Mr. Schue had told them about would be.

"Maybe the Glee Club's budget has been expanding and the school is buying us all cars like Carmel did for Vocal Adrenaline." **Kurt Hummel**, Rachel's best friend, said.

"That'd be pretty sick." Santana agreed.

"Yea, but there's no way in hell Coach Sylvester would let that happen. If the school was going to be getting anyone cars, it'd be the Cheerios." **Mercedes Jones**, Rachel's other best friend, said.

"Maybe he's getting us getting year-long all you can eat passes to Breadstix." **Lauren Zizes** said as she ate a candy bar. Santana's eyes lit up and Rachel put a hand on her knee to keep the girl from running to find their teacher.

"Maybe he's getting Lord Tubbington a new bed. His broke last night." **Brittany Pierce**, Santana's best friend, said. Everyone looked at each other. **Quinn Fabray**, Santana's other best friend, just closed her eyes as her boyfriend, **Sam Evans**, tried to understand what Brittany said.

"I doubt that that's the surprise, Brittany." Rachel said gently. The tall blonde shrugged.

"Then maybe he's getting us all ducks. I kinda miss having a bird in my locker." she said. Rachel raised an eyebrow at Santana, who shrugged with a smile. She'd given up trying to explain Brittany to people a long time ago.

"Maybe he's getting us some sheet music that _isn't _from the 1980s." **Artie Abrams** said. **Tina Cohen-Chang** nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he's finally letting us get _legit_ revenge on Jesse St. Jackass and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline for egging Rachel." **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** said with an evil grin. Rachel grimaced at the memory and Santana's eyes briefly flashed with fury.

"_Or _maybe we get to meet Barbra Streisand." Rachel said with a dreamy look on her face.

"That'd be pretty cool." Finn quickly agreed. Santana rolled her eyes.

"What do you know about Barbra Streisand other than the fact that she's Rachel's idol?" she asked. Ignoring her, Finn looked at Rachel.

"Maybe you can tell me all about her over dinner at Breadstix?" he asked. Before Rachel could answer, **Will Schuester** walked in.

"Sorry Finn, but you all are going to be a little busy tonight." he said.

"What are we going to be doing?" **Mike Chang** asked. Their teacher smiled.

"You all are going to be packing. We're taking a club trip to see Disney World over spring break. We leave in two days. I just got Figgins to sign off on it." he said. Santana smiled before she realized what that exactly meant. Her plans with Rachel were vanishing and she could tell by her girlfriend's expression that there was no way she could talk her into staying in Lima. Santana sighed as they walked to her car.

"San, Disney World can be just as romantic as your family's secluded cabin." Rachel said.

"Yea, I know, but we can't be ourselves at Disney World. I was looking forward to a week of alone time with you and _only _you." Santana said. Rachel smiled apologetically.

"I know, baby, but I promise we'll sneak away at some point. Maybe we can convince Mr. Schue to let us share a room." she said. Santana smiled at the suggestion.

"I guess that would be okay. I can still kiss you in private. I mean, we could have sex if it weren't for that fact that you're freaking loud when we do." Santana teased. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say I didn't like it." the Latina continued. Rachel smirked a bit and Santana drove Rachel to her house so that she could have some alone time with her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>When Rachel arrived to school the next morning, she went straight to the choir room as she normally did. What she wasn't expecting was to see Santana and Brittany in the choir room. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she felt her jaw drop as she saw Santana - <em>her Santana<em> - gently brush a piece of hair out of Brittany's face and cup her cheek as she spoke softly before resting her own forehead on the blonde's. Rachel wanted to walk away, but she couldn't move. Suddenly, Santana pulled Brittany into a hug and squeezed her close, whispering something. Holding back tears, Rachel ran away.

* * *

><p>Santana was waiting in the choir room to surprise Rachel with some SantanaRachel time before school when her best friend walked in, obviously upset. Jumping out of the chair she was sitting in, Santana ran to the blonde. "Britts, what's wrong?" Santana asked, growing furious but at the same time concerned. She wanted to find out who hurt Brittany so that she could kill them. Santana/Rachel time could wait for a few minutes.

"Artie... he... we got in a fight." Brittany managed to get out. Santana's eyes narrowed.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said I cheated on him with you." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"We haven't made out in months." she said. '_Not since I started dating Rachel._' she thought. Brittany nodded.

"I know." she said.

"Well, why does he think we're sneaking around behind his back? Has anyone else said anything?" she asked, hoping the diva didn't hear this rumor. Brittany shook her head.

"I don't know why he thinks we're cheating, but we aren't. I told him that, but he didn't believe me." Brittany said.

"Oh, Britts..." Santana said, brushing a piece of hair that had fallen out of her face. She cupped her friend's cheek. "Look, just keep telling the truth and eventually he'll believe you. If he really loves you, he'll realize that you'd never cheat on him." she whispered, resting her forehead on her best friend's. Brittany smiled.

"Thanks, S. You're my best friend." she said. Santana hugged her and squeezed.

"You're mine, too." she whispered before pulling away. "You good?" she asked. Brittany nodded. "Okay... I'm going to go. I told Rachel we could hang out a bit before school started." she said. Brittany nodded.

"I'm glad you and Rachel became friends." the blonde said. Santana smiled.

"Me too, B." she said, waving as she walked out in search of her favorite girl.

* * *

><p>Rachel tried not to look as she saw Santana approaching her in the auditorium. "Sup, Berry?" she asked, smiling softly though quickly frowning as she was met with a cold stare. "What's up with you?" she asked.<p>

"I'm surprised you have time to talk to me. You seemed pretty cozy in the choir room." Rachel snapped. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You saw that?" she asked. Rachel nodded. "Oh shit. I can see how that could look bad, but it wasn't what it looked like, I promise. Will you let me explain?" she asked. Rachel sighed.

"I guess." she said, leaning against the piano.

"Okay. I was waiting for you, actually. I wanted to surprise you and have some alone time before school. Anyway, while I was waiting, Brittany came in crying. She's my best friend, so naturally I was upset. Her and Artie got in a fight and I was letting her talk about it." Santana said. Rachel's face had softened a little. "He accused her of cheating on him and I was telling her that if he really loves her, he'll realize that she'd never do that to him. I know what that probably looked like, but I swear that's what happened." Santana said, conviently leaving out who Artie accused Brittany of cheating on him with. Rachel didn't need to know that part. Rachel looked down.

"I'm sorry. I should have trusted you." she whispered. Santana nodded.

"I'd never do that to you, Rach." she whispered. Rachel nodded.

"I know... I just... I know about you and Brittany and I know that this shouldn't be happening. Not just because you slept with Finn, but because of who we are. I'm the captain of the Glee Club and you're second-in-command. We shouldn't be together. We shouldn't even be _friends _so sometimes I freak out because I fear that you'll come to your senses and realize that you don't want to be with me and you want to be with someone cool and popular, like Brittany." Rachel whispered. Santana shook her head.

"I only want to be with you, Rach. I swear." she said, kissing the tiny brunette.

* * *

><p>The next day, the New Directions were sitting in the airport, waiting to get on the plane to get them to Disney World. Santana and Rachel were sitting next to each other, looking at something on Rachel's iPhone. Santana looked up and saw Artie and Brittany talking. The blonde had texted her the night before as she was packing to tell her that they'd made up. Santana was honestly happy for her best friend. They may have had something once, but Santana was fully committed to Rachel now, even if they were still a secret.<p>

"San?" Rachel said. Santana turned around with a smile on her face.

"Yea B... erry?" she said, stopping herself before she could say _'babe.'_ Rachel raised an eyebrow, but continued speaking.

"We're getting on the plane now." she said, standing up. Nodding, Santana stood up and grabbed her carry on bag, as well as Rachel's. "I can carry it." Rachel protested. Santana shook her head.

"Shut up and walk." she said, pushing the girl forward. They'd managed to score seats together and moved to find them.

"San, what's your definition of _'Happiest Place on Earth?_'" Rachel asked. Santana smirked and leaned over.

"Anywhere that you and I are naked and gettin' our mack on." she whispered. Rachel shivered, but remained cool.

"Tonight... maybe." she whispered. They'd gotten their room assignments and Santana and Rachel were rooming together. A few hours later, they were arriving at their hotel. Santana grabbed their keys and the pair went to their room, Santana tackling Rachel on one of the beds as they entered the room and set their bags down. "I said tonight, Santana." Rachel laughed. Santana shrugged.

"I can do it anytime, baby." she said, smirking. Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed the Latina.

"We have to be downstairs in thirty minutes. Mr. Schuester wants to go to dinner and then go shopping. Let's get ready." she said. Santana sighed, but allowed Rachel to straighten her hair and do her make up, shamelessly flirting with each other as they did so.

"Okay guys. There's a restaraunt called Planet Hollywood across the street. We're going to eat there and then go shopping." Mr. Schuester said. They made the long walk to the restaraunt with Santana walking very close to Rachel. When they arrived, they put their names on the list and waited inside. As they did, Rachel moved to talk to Kurt and Mercedes and Santana moved to talk to Quinn and Brittany.

"Hey diva. How's your sexy Latina?" Kurt asked. Rachel blushed, wishing she had never slipped and told them about her and Santana.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes were sitting in Rachel's room two days after Valentine's Day when Mercedes saw a box of vegan chocolates and candy hearts, a vase with what looked like a dozen - maybe more - red roses, a vase of yellow tulips - Rachel's favorite flowers -, and a card on the diva's dresser. "Rach, who gave you that?" Mercedes asked. Rachel looked over, saw what Mercedes was referring to, and blushed._

_"No one." she mumbled. Rolling her eyes, Mercedes reached for the card. "Wait, don't." Rachel said, but it was too late._

_"Hot damn. Is this for real?" she asked. Rachel bit her lip._

_"What?" Kurt asked, grabbing the card. He quickly looked up. "Seriously?" he asked, turning the card around so that the note was visible._

**_Happy Valentine's Day superstar! I know it'll be as amazing as you are, especially if you say yes to this next question..._**

**_Will you be my Valentine? :) _**

**_God Rach, why do you make me want to be so freaking mushy and romantic all the time? And why am I okay with it? :) Whatever, I'll do anything to keep that adorable smile on your face. Happy Valentine's Day, baby! - Santana_**

_"Are you and Santana dating?" Kurt asked, laughing with Mercedes. Rachel bit her lip and looked away. "Oh my god. You're dating Santana?" he asked. The small diva nodded. _

_"How long?" Mercedes asked._

_"After Santana told me about her and Finn, she came over to apologize for the way she told me and we got to talking. We ended up hanging out for the entire day and we had a lot of fun, so we decided to start hanging out, you know as friends. A few weeks later, it became a lot more than that and I realized I started having feelings... real feelings for her and she told me that she felt the same way. She kissed me and well... I didn't want to stop and neither did she, so we didn't." Rachel said. Mercedes and Kurt nodded. "We're keeping it a secret, so please don't say anything to anyone. Especially Finn." Rachel said, looking at Kurt._

_"We'll keep your secret, Rachel." Kurt promised._

_END FLASHBACK_

And they had. That wasn't to say that they didn't constantly tease Rachel about Santana or tease Santana about being whipped - Santana would start to get mad, but Rachel would usually just kiss her and she'd forget what they were talking about - when they were all alone. Thinking about that day, Rachel fingered the necklace and ring (Santana had been hesitant about getting Rachel a ring, but it was just a band with her name carved into it and Rachel loved it) that Santana had given her as well. She only took them off when she was showering or sleeping. "Santana is doing just fine, Kurt." Rachel said, glaring at the boy, who laughed.

* * *

><p>Santana stood next to Quinn and Brittany, talking. "So, S, how are you and Rachel?" Quinn asked, lowering her voice. Santana smiled. Quinn and Brittany found out about the couple the same day as Kurt and Mercedes.<p>

_FLASHBACK_

_The Unholy Trinity was hanging out in Santana's room. The Latina had recieved a text saying that her girlfriend was hanging out with Mercedes and Kurt, so she'd invited Quinn and Brittany over for some much needed best friend time. Quinn walked out of Santana's en suite bathroom and looked over at the dresser, frowning at the box of Santana's favorite candy, box of breadsticks from Breadstix, a vase of pink tulips, a vase with a dozen red roses, and the card. Picking up the card, she looked at Santana._

_"Who gave you this?" she asked, opening the card._

_"Q, wait. Don't read that." Santana said, knowing she was too late as Quinn's eyebrows sky rocketed._

_"Are you kidding? Rachel Berry?" she asked. Santana shrugged._

_"I guess she's got a crush on me or something." she said. Quinn scoffed._

_"Apparently its mutual." she said, handing Brittany the card. Brittany smiled and showed Santana the card as if she hadn't read it a hundred times._

**_Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful! You don't know how much it means to me that I get to spend this one (and hopefully many more in the future) with you. I hope you like the candy, breadsticks, earrings, and bracelet that I got for you. You're so amazing and I'm so blessed that I get the chance to be with you. Happy Valentine's day, baby! - Rachel_**

_"Look, Rachel and I started hanging out after I told her about me and Finn and it just sorta happened. I really like her, so could you try to be a little nicer to her?" Santana asked. They nodded. "Oh and can you keep it quiet. We aren't ready to come out yet." she said._

_"No problem, S." Quinn said._

_END FLASHBACK_

Smiling, Santana absently played with the bracelet that was on her wrist. She jumped when Quinn snapped her fingers in her face. "Rachel's fine, Q." she answered.

"Apparently." Quinn said, looking past her. Santana turned around to see Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel along with another girl who was standing really close to Rachel and flirting with Santana's girl.

"What the fuck?" she asked, moving forward. Quinn reached out, grabbed her arm, and pulled her back.

"Calm down, San." she hissed.

"Q, if you don't let go of me, you'll lose that hand of yours." Santana said, never ceasing her action of glaring at the whore in question. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You don't scare me. And you can't go over there. First, you guys aren't out. Second, even if that girl is hitting on Rachel, she's not flirting back. She's just being Rachel, which involves talking. If you go over there and flip out, its just going to piss her off." Quinn said. Santana growled, but backed off, though she continued her glaring.

"That bitch better watch herself." Santana said, barely managing to smile as Rachel looked over, saw her staring, and waved with a smile. They were soon led to their table, and Santana may or may not have pushed the flirtatious bitch with her shoulder as she walked past. She sat with Brittany and Quinn on one end of the table and Rachel was with Kurt and Mercedes a few seats over. Throughout the meal, Rachel noticed that their waiter payed extra attention to her girlfriend. Frowning, Rachel glared at him every time he spoke to Santana.

"What the hell is he doing?" she whispered, standing up as he leaned close to the Latina. Kurt and Mercedes pulled her down.

"Rachel, calm down." Mercedes said. Rachel shook her head.

"I'm about to go tell that waiter to learn to shut the fuck up and leave my girlfriend alone." she whispered. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Can I get you guys anything?" he asked, smiling at Santana with a wink. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have other tables to attend to?" she snapped. Everyone turned to her with wide eyes. Blushing, Rachel looked at Santana and saw that she had an eyebrow raised in confusion. "I mean, can I get some more water please?" she asked. Confused, he nodded and took her glass.

"Rachel, you're acting like a jealous bitch. That's not you." Kurt said. Rachel gaped at him.

"No I'm not. I have every right to be upset. He's been undressing her with his eyes this entire meal!" she hissed. He raised an eyebrow.

"And Santana's been undressing you with her eyes the entire day. Even right now as she staring at you in confusion, which is understandable after that outburst. She's totally imagining you naked." he said. Rachel blushed again and turned to see Santana, who was looking at her. Rachel had a feeling Kurt was right, and her suspicion was confirmed when Santana unconciously licked her lips, smirked, and returned to her food. The waiter returned with Rachel's water before returning to Santana's side.

* * *

><p>"So... what was up with dinner?" Santana asked when they were back in their hotel room. Rachel blushed and turned around to find herself face to face with the Latina.<p>

"I was jealous." she mumbled. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Want to know a secret?" she asked. Rachel nodded. "I got jealous when that whore was flirting with you." she admitted. Rachel smiled.

"I know. I could tell by the look on your face." she said. Santana grinned.

"Well, just know that no one can come between us, so you have nothing to worry about." she assured her small girlfriend. Rachel nodded and kissed the Latina.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel had to drag Santana out of bed, but they managed to get downstairs at the time that Mr. Schue had requested. The Glee Club spent the entire day riding rides, seeing the shows, and just being kids again. It was nice to get away from all the drama and stress that came with high school and a town as small as Lima. By the time that darkness came around, Rachel was tired, but she was determined to stay awake for the firework show at Magic Kingdom. As they waited, Santana sat next to Rachel on a bench and handed her a frozen lemonade. The rest of the club had gotten ice cream, but as a vegan, Rachel coudn't eat it. Smiling, Rachel accepted the treat. "You didn't have to do that." she said.<p>

"Yea, I know, but I wanted to. I didn't want you to feel left out." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly.

"Well, how much do I owe you?" she asked, reaching for her wallet. Santana placed a hand over her small one to stop her.

"Let's see. It cost about four bucks, so you owe me... four hours of making out." she joked, smiling. Rolling her eyes, Rachel laughed.

"You're insane." she said.

"Rach, you don't owe me anything. I wanted to do that for you." Santana said. Rachel sighed, but put her wallet away. "Thank you. Now will you please just enjoy the view?" she asked, gesturing toward the fireworks, which were starting.

"I thought that's what I was doing." Rachel flirted. Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked as she gently turned Rachel's head to face the fireworks.

"That view, genius." she said. Rachel laughed.

"That view wasn't so bad either." she said. Santana chuckled and watched the fireworks. "Aren't they pretty, San?" Rachel asked.

"Yea you are." Santana said softly. Biting her lip, Rachel looked down shyly. "Rach?" Santana said.

"What?" Rachel asked, still looking down.

"Look at me." Santana said softly. Slowly Rachel looked up and saw the Latina's eyes filled with... _love?_ No. It couldn't be that. "I love you." she whispered, kissing the diva softly. Rachel set her frozen lemonade down on the bench next to her and cupped Santana's face with her hands as she moaned into her mouth. They were brought apart by a cheer. Santana looked over to see Brittany clapping next to a smirking Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt. The rest of the Glee Club just looked confused. Except Finn, who looked beyond pissed.

"Hey." Rachel whispered. Santana looked back at her girlfriend. "I love you too." she said. Santana smiled, loving how cliche they were with the fireworks in the background. Sometime in the last five and a half months, she'd become a secret mush head who loved romantic stuff, as long as it kept her girl happy. Finn stormed over.

"What the hell is going here?" he asked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Santana and I were just declaring our love for one another, if you must know Finn." Rachel said, grabbing Santana's hand.

"That's right Finny. I got the girl this time." Santana said. Rachel looked over.

"That's mature." she said sarcastically, a trait she picked up from Santana. The Latina shrugged.

"You knew how I was when we got together." she said. Rachel smiled and turned her attention to the boy.

"Finn, after Santana revealed that you two slept together, she came over to my house to apologize. We began hanging out and we developed romantic feelings for one another and began dating. We've been together since before Christmas break." Rachel explained.

"That's not fair. I thought you loved me!" he said.

"I did. I truly did. But sometime in all of this craziness, I fell out of love with you and in love with her." Finn gaped in disbelief.

"How come you can forgive Santana for this, but not me?" Finn asked.

"Because she apologized. You never did. You defended your actions and your lies, but you never once apologized for any of it." Rachel said. Finn shook his head in protest. "No you didn't, Finn. Please just accept and support our relationship. I know and understand that the second one will be difficult, but please at least accept it, because its not going anywhere." Rachel said, surprised Santana had been keeping quiet. Sighing, Finn stormed off.

"You okay short stuff?" Santana spoke up. Rachel looked over with a smile.

"For someone so confrontational, you were pretty quiet." she said. Santana shrugged.

"Seemed like your territory, babe. I know he meant a lot to you and I know you wanted to handle that one." she said softly. Rachel leaned into her body and Santana rested her head on the diva's. "All that matters is that I love you." she whispered.

"And I love you." Rachel replied, kissing her girlfriend as a new set of fireworks appeared in the sky. After a few moments, Santana looked back at Rachel.

"I changed my mind." she whispered. Rachel looked up with hurt evident in her eyes. "No not about that." Santana said quickly.

"Then what?" Rachel asked.

"This is my definition of _Happiest Place on Earth_." Santana whispered. Rachel smiled.

"Mine too. I love you, Santana." she said.

"I love you too, Rachel."


	16. Chapter 16

Santana walked into her girlfriend's house. "Yo! Berry! You ready to get your ice cream on?" she yelled, smiling as she heard a groan from the living room and walked into the room.

"Aw... poor baby. Does your mouth hurt?" Santana asked. Rachel looked up and nodded. "That's what you get for refusing to get your wisdom teeth out until Dr. Carl threatened to involve your dads. By the way, I _still_ don't think that its very fair that you got to see Dr. Hottie." Santana said, trying to lighten the mood. She cleared her throat at her girlfriend's glare.

"Do you want some ice cream, baby?" Santana asked. Rachel mumbled something. "Okay... I understood absolutely zero percent of that, but I can already guess what you're trying to say and don't worry because Santana Lopez, amazing nurse and girlfriend extraordinaire is here for all of your vegan friendly needs." the Latina said, pulling a carton of dairy free ice cream from behind her back. It had taken her forever to fnd it, but the smile on Rachel's face was definitely worth it.

"You know, this is whole you not being able to talk thing is actually kind of peaceful." Santana said. Rachel glared, grabbed a nearby notebook and pen, and wrote something down before handing it to Santana.

**Shut the fuck up you inconsiderate, talking bitch**

"Oh that's just rude, Rachel." the Latina said. The diva smiled smugly. "You're a meanie." Santana said. Rachel shrugged. "Maybe I'll just leave you to take care of yourself." Rachel shook her head vigorously, instantly regretting it. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm not going anywhere. Just stay still, I'll get you some pain medication, baby." Santana said, rushing to to get the pills and some water.

"Here you go, baby." she whispered, kissing the girl's temple. Rachel smiled softly as she took the pills before she grabbed the notebook and pen. She wrote a note and handed it back.

**Thank you my beautiful girl**

Santana smiled. "Anytime, baby. I'm here for you." she said. A few hours later, Rachel's dads were home from work. They walked upstairs to find Santana sitting on their daughter's bed, watching TV while holding her sleeping girlfriend in her lap. Looking up, Santana saw her girlfriend's fathers and lifted a finger to her lips. She turned off the TV, gently lifted the diva's head out of her lap, set it on the pillow, pressed a light kiss to her forehead, pulled the blanket around her, and walked to the hallway, softly closing the door.

"Did you have fun?" Leroy Berry asked with a sly smile.

"Yea... once the pain meds knocked her out. She's not a very nice person when she's in pain." Santana joked. Leroy nodded.

"We're aware." Hiram said, holding out a notebook. Santana laughed.

"That's how Rachel communicated with me." she explained. They nodded and asked Santana to explain the meaning of the messages.

**Shut the fuck up you inconsiderate, talking bitch**

"I was making fun of her and joked that her not being able to talk was peaceful." she explained.

**Thank you my beautiful girl**

"I got her pain meds for her." Santana said.

**I wish you would just please shut the hell up for one fucking second. is this what its like listening to me?**

"I guess I was talking too much." Santana said. She continued explaining the rest of the messages to the Berry men.

"What about this one?" Leroy asked. Santana looked at it.

**I love you, Santana Lopez**

Santana stared at the message wit wide eyes. "I didn't read that one." she whispered. Leroy and Hiram shared a look as Santana ran out of the house, notebook still in hand.

"I hope that's not the last time we see her." Leroy whispered. Hiram nodded his head in agreement. A few days later, Rachel was back at school. Santnaa had not returned to the Berry house since the day of her surgery and Rachel was worried. Spotting her favorite cheerleader at her locker, Rachel walked over there.

"Hey." she said with a smile. Santana looked over before returning to her locker. "Santana?"

"Yea?"

"San, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, still searching through her locker.

"You're acting all weird. Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked. Santana sighed and pulled out the infamous notebook, turning to a certain page before handing it to Rachel, closing her locker, and walking away. Reading the notes, Rachel came across a certain one. "Oh no." she whispered. Later that day, Rachel ran through the front door to the Lopez house. "Santana?" she called out.

"I'm in the living room." Rachel quickly made her way there.

"Oh my god. Brittany told me about the accident. Are you okay?" Santana shrugged and looked at her wrapped and elevated knee. Rachel moved the crutches out of the way and sat next to her girlfriend on the couch, setting the notebook on the coffee table. "How did this happen?" she asked softly.

"We were in the middle of practicing our routine for Nationals and I was doing that roundoff back handspring that leads into me being caught and then thrown in the air for a triple flip that I told you about, remember me telling you about that?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "So anyway, I was doing that part of the routine and I guess I got distracted. I was thinking about you and us and the other day and I lost control. When I was in the middle of the back handspring I landed wrong and twisted my knee." Santana said. Rachel bit her lip.

"San, I'm so sorry." she whispered. Santana shrugged. Suddenly her face contored with pain and she grabbed her knee, screaming in agony. "Oh no. Baby, do you have an pain medication?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded and gestured toward the kitchen. Rachel ran into the kitchen, grabbed the medicne and some water and ran back. "Here." she said. Santana took the pills and allowed Rachel to gently push her back into a laying position.

"Thanks." she whispered. Rachel nodded. "Rachel, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What you wrote in the notebook the other day... did you mean it? I mean, you were drugged up when you wrote it." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, I did mean it." she said. Santana nodded thoughtfully. "I'm going to go the bathroom. I'll be right back." Rachel said, walking out of the room. Making sure she was gone, Santana bit her lip. When Rachel returned, she found Santana asleep on the couch. Sitting down, she sighed as she picked up the notebook. "This is all your fault." she said, opening it up. She reread all the message she wrote before looking at the fateful one. Gasping, she read a new note in very familiar handwriting.

**I love you, Rachel Berry**

Her jaw dropped and she turned her head to see Santana looking back at her with wide eyes. Rachel had never seen her look so vulnerable. "I thought you were asleep." Rachel whispered. Santana bit her lip and shook her head. Rachel held up the notebook. "Did you write this?" she asked.

"Obviously." she whispered. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. Yes, I did." she said. Rachel nodded. "I meant it. I love you." Santana said.

"But we've only been together for..." Rachel trailed off.

"We've been together for almost a year. Its been an amazing year, Rach. I've fallen in love with you over the past year. I don't know when it happened, but it did." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly and kissed her girlfriend.

"I've fallen in love with you too. I'm in love with you." Rachel said. Santana smiled and kissed her again.

"Yea. So am I." she whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm going to make sure your knee is okay. You'll be better in no time, baby." Rachel said. Santana grinned.

"I'm feeling better all ready. I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rachel Berry** stepped up to the counter in the Lima Bean, not really paying attention to the barista as she placed her order. "Hi, can I have large regular coffee and a blueberry muffin?" she asked, looking in her wallet to retrieve the correct amount.

"Would you settle for the extremely sexy barista instead?" Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a..." Rachel trailed off as she looked up. "Girlfriend." she said, chuckling even though she was confused. **Santana Lopez**, Rachel's girlfriend, smiled widely. What are you doing back there?" Rachel asked.

"Wow. A year and a half together and you don't recognize my voice. That hurts, Rae." Santana said, feigning a hurt expression. Rachel rolled her eyes and Santana laughed, leaning against the counter. Rachel didn't worry about getting her in trouble, because the cafe had just opened for the day and the only other customer in there was an old man in the corner.

"I apologize, my dear. Seriously though, what are you doing back there?" Rachel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow and looked down at her apron.

"Uh... do you think that we should get your eyes checked by a doctor sweetie? I think you may have trouble seeing." she said.

"Santana."

"I'm sorry. I work here now." Santana said.

"Since when do you work here? And why didn't I know about this?"

"I started working here the day after school got out a month ago. It was like the day you left on vacation with your dads. You just got back two days ago and I wasn't working, which is why we were able to spend time together." Rachel nodded.

"But why?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged.

"I had to get a summer job. I need the money, Rae." she said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Don't give me that. Your father practically owns Lima." she said. Santana nodded and Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh... did Daddy cut Sanny off again?" she asked, smirking.

"Shut up. I was spending money on you!" Santana said.

"How?"

"Well, I was buying clothes so that I could look hot for you." Santana said. Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head. "But apparently keeping your girlfriend's attention isn't a good reason for spending five thousand dollars in one afternoon." the Latina continued.

"You spent five thousand dollars in one shopping trip?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Maybe..."

"Santana, are you serious? That's insane." Rachel said.

"I know that... _now_." Santana said. Rachel sighed and shook her head. "Yea... and now you're going to dump me aren't ya, you gold digger?" Santana teased. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" she asked. Santana smiled and shook her head.

"Never."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Rae, we've gone on like six dates right?" Santana asked as they walked hand in hand through the Lima Park during a small concert._

_"Tonight makes seven." Rachel said, smiling up. Santana nodded._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" Santana asked. Rachel stopped walking and looked up at her date._

_"Seriously?" she asked. Santana nodded. "I'd... I love to, San." she said, smiling as Santana kissed her. "Oh my god. My girlfriend is the richest girl in Lima." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked as Rachel's eyes went wide and she blushed. "That's not what I meant. That came out wrong, I swear San." Rachel said. Santana laughed._

_"Its okay. You're my little gold digger." she said, smiling._

_"You aren't mad?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head._

_"Rae, I know that's not what you care about. You've never once insisted that I pay for everything and you hate when I try to buy you something, even if its a bottle of water. Every time one of us goes to pay, it turns into an argument, because the other won't let up. If you were only interested in my family's money, you would have tried to talk me into buy that charm bracelet in the mall that you didn't think I saw you looking at." Santana said._

_END FLASHBACK_

Rachel smiled and fingered the bracelet that she wore every day. Santana had surprised her with it on their one month anniversary. "Whatever, Cradle Robber." Rachel threw back.

"_Cradle Robber_? You're only six months younger than I am." Santana said, laughing.

"Yes, but you're _so_ much more experienced than me." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Maybe, but you're getting up there in experience too, little girl." she said. Rachel laughed.

"Its all good. I love being with a cougar." she teased. Santana's jaw dropped.

"I am not a cougar, little diva." she said. The bell on the door clanged and Santana looked up to see a customer entering the cafe. "I have to get to work. What did you order again? Large regular coffee and a muffin, right?" Santana asked.

"Actually can you change the large regular coffee to a large green tea? And the blueberry muffin." Rachel answered, pulling out her wallet as Santana punched some buttons on the register.

"Uh... two fifty." Rachel looked up with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Santana asked.

"San, that's a five dollar order." Rachel said. Santana shrugged.

"I'll cover you."

"San-"

"You can pay me back by splitting the giant muffin with me." Santana said, pulling out her own wallet and placing two dollars and fifty cents in the register before holding out her hand for the rest. "Deal?" she asked. Rachel sighed and nodded, handing her girlfriend the money. Santana threw on a wide smile. "Please wait at the counter for your order. Thank you and have a nice day!" she said with obviously fake enthusiasm. "They pay me to be happy." she said at her girlfriend's expression. Laughing, Rachel went to wait for her drink and Santana turned to the next customer. "How can I help you?"

* * *

><p>Santana would never admit it, but she actually did enjoy working at the Lima Bean. Her friends in the Glee Club occassionaly come by and visit her. She loved getting visits from her two best friends <strong>Brittany Pierce <strong>and **Quinn Fabray, **along with **Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Kurt Hummel, **and his boyfriend **Blaine Anderson**. Hell, she even loved getting visits from her teachers **Mr. Schuester **and **Ms. **Pillsbury, Puck's girlfriend **Lauren Zizes **and Rachel's ex-boyfriend **Finn Hudson**. They'd sort of became friends after Santana apologized for stealing Rachel from him.

_FLASHBACK_

_Finn was hosting a Christmas party for the Glee Club at his house during their sophomore year. Everyone was there and they were all pretty wasted (except for Quinn, who was pregnant) since Puck had brought some of his... **special** eggnog. Rachel had suggested that they play spin the bottle, so they were all sitting in a circle. It was Rachel's turn and she spun the bottle, excitedly waiting to see who it landed on. However, her smile quickly turned to a frown when it landed on Santana._

_"What the fuck?" Santana yelled._

_"Do I have to?" Rachel asked. Puck laughed._

_"Do it or strip, Berry." he said._

_"Watch it, Puckerman." Finn slurred. Santana smirked and crawled across the circle to Rachel._

_"Come along Berry." she said, leaning in. Sighing, Rachel leaned in and kissed her. After three seconds, she tried to pull away, but Santana grabbed the back of her neck and kept her close as her hand ran up Rachel's thigh. Rachel was surprised to discover how much she didn't want the kiss to end and she sighed into __the kiss, pulling Santana down with her as she laid down. Santana braced herself on her forearms so that her weight wasn't on Rachel. Suddenly, she was pulled off a Rachel. Growling, she started to lunge for the perpetrator - Finn - but she was stopped by Rachel surging forward and kissing her again, this time being the one to lay on her. This time they were interrupted by Puck's laughter._

_"Would you two like to play Seven Minutes In Heaven instead?" he teased. Santana looked into Rachel's eyes and saw nothing but lust and want. Rachel slightly nodded and they stood up._

_"See ya in seven minutes." Santana said as Rachel led her to a closet. The moment the door was closed, Santana was pushed up against the wall._

_"You're so much better at this than Finn is." Rachel whispered. Santana smirked._

_"No fucking duh, Berry." she said. _

_"I don't want Finn. I want you." Rachel said. Santana smiled._

_"I want you too. Ever since Sectionals when you sang **Don't Rain On My Parade**. That was so fucking hot." she said. Rachel smiled. "Be with me, Rachel. We'd be so hot together. Way hotter than you and Finnocence. We'd be fucking perfect together." Santana said. _

_"But... we're drunk. How do I know you won't regret this tomorrow?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled._

_"I ain't drunk enough for that. Not with you. And just being this close to you and kissing you sobers me up." she said. Rachel hesitated and Santana thought it was cute that even though she was wasted, she was still able to contemplate things._

_"We'll go on a date and see where that leads." Rachel said. Santana nodded._

_"I can do that. But will you at least break up with Frankenteen?" she asked. Rachel nodded. "Good. Now, we're wasting valuable time. We've been in here for appproximately one minute and we only get seven." Santana said, kissing her. Six minutes later, they exited the closet to see that everyone was starting to go home. "I'll walk ya home, Rach." Santana offered. The diva nodded._

_"Let me take care of something first." she said, walking over to Finn. "Finn, I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you."_

_"What?" Finn yelled. Rachel nodded. _

_"I'm going to go on a date with Santana and I don't want anything to get in the way of what it could possibly lead to. I hope this doesn't effect our professional relationship, because our voices do go well together in duets." Rachel said. Santana smiled softly. Leave it to Rachel to bring up singing during a break up. Rachel turned around, walked over and grabbed Santana's hand, leading her out of the house._

_END FLASHBACK_

The minute her break started, Santana was sitting across from Rachel. "I'm _starving_." she said. Rachel looked up from her book and frowned sympathetically.

"Here." she said, pushing the half of the blueberry muffin she'd promised Santana toward her. "Its pretty good." she said. Santana smiled her thanks and took a sip from the bottle of water she'd swiped from the cafe. The perk of working at the Lima Bean was that they got free drinks. Replacing the cap, Santana took a bite of the muffin.

"Do you want some more?" she asked. Rachel smiled and shook her head.

"How long is your break?"

"Fifteen minutes, but I get an hour for lunch. Do you want to go somewhere?" she asked. Rachel nodded.

"It'll have to be somewhere quick if you only have an hour. You can't choose Breadstix, you know how slow they are." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"We'll just go to that place down the street that you love so much." she said, continuing to eat the muffin. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Sounds wonderful."

"Are you just going to stay here all day?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged. "Whatever. As long as you keep buying drinks, I don't think the manager will care."

"Santana, refills are free. Remember? That's your excuse for coming over here every five minutes?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled. "Ew... close your mouth. We're close, but I don't want to see your food." Santana shrugged and swallowed. "Anyway, from my seat, the view is amazing." Rachel continued. Santana stopped her eating and stared at Rachel, realizing what she meant. Laughing, she returned to the muffin.

"Lopez!" Santana turned around to see her boss. "Break is over." The Latina nodded, took a sip of water, and stood up.

"I have to go. I'm not done with that, though. That was really good." she said, kissing Rachel quickly before going back to work. Santana actually really liked having Rachel spend the day in the Lima Bean while she was working. Every time she had a rude customer, all she had to do was look at Rachel and she'd keep from killing the customer. She was standing behind the counter, wiping it off, when the bell on the door clang. Looking up, she saw who the latest customer was. Sighing, she sent Rachel an exasperated looking, knowing that the next customer would be a challenge just by looking at him as he walked up. A middle-aged man clad in what looked like a suit that cost three thousand dollars approached her looking very stressed, uptight, and in a hurry. Taking a deep breath, she finished wiping the counter. As she set the rag aside, he sighed impatiently. Santana raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, but caught sight of Rachel behind him. She was silently telling Santana to calm down. Wiping her hands on her apron, Santana pasted on a fake smile and stepped up to the register. "What can I get for you sir?" she asked. He sighed.

"Some actual service would be nice." he said. Santana bit her and kept the smile in place.

"_How can I help you sir?_" she said through clenched teeth and the fake smile.

"I guess I can't expect _polite_ service." he sighed. Santana's smile fell and anger clouded her face.

"All right, listen up-"

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you were almost done placing your order? I'd like a refill." a familiar voice said. Santana looked up and relief flooded her face as she saw her girlfriend.

"Well, I'd like to place my order, but the barista over here is incredibly unprofessional." the customer said. Rachel glared at the man, but kept her cool.

"I'd really just like a refill." she said. Santana nodded and took the diva's cup.

"Wait, but you haven't taken my order yet." he said. Santana glanced at the man.

"Yes, but she's been a polite customer all day and she wasn't rude when she first placed her order." she said, looking back at Rachel. "You had a green tea, right?" Rachel nodded. "Coming right up."

"Wait. Can you please just take my order? I'm in a hurry." he said. Santana looked at Rachel, who gave her a small smile.

"Just hold on a second. I'll get your refill." Santana said, turning to the man. "What can I get you?" she asked.

"Large black coffee. _To go_."

"Yes sir." He set the correct amount on the counter and walked off. "Never piss off the people handling your food and drink." Santana said. Rachel laughed. "Thanks for doing that." Santana said, grabbing the cup and walking to the guy who makes the drinks. "Hey, fill this with green tea. Oh and, make sure you take your time with the large regular coffee." she said.

"Bad customer?" he asked, taking the cup.

"Complete douche bag." she said, laughing. He nodded and handed her the cup back. "Thanks." she said, walking back to Rachel. "Your tea, my dear." she said, smiling.

"Thanks. And you're welcome by the way. I didn't think you wanted to get fired."

"Yea, not really." Rachel laughed.

"I'll let you get back to work." she said.

"My lunch break is in about fifteen minutes." Santana said, smiling as Rachel nodded and walked back to her table and she turned to her next customer in line. "Hi, how can I help you?" she said, smiling when she was the customer.

"Hey Santana."

"Hey Greg." she said, leaning against the counter. "So you're a little later today than normal."

"Aw, did you miss me?" he teased. Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"You know it. Your biceps get me through my boring shifts." she said, laughing. They heard a throat being cleared from behind and Santana looked over. "Yes?" she asked.

"I'd like a refill, please." Rachel said.

"I just filled your cup up." Santana said.

_"I'd like a refill, please."_ Rachel repeated. Santana glanced at Greg before leaning closer to Rachel.

"Rae, you've been drinking nothing but green tea for about four and a half hours. Don't you think you've had enough?" she asked softly. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"As my barista, it is none of your concern how much tea I drink and apparently this is nothing more than a customer/employee relationship because if it were something _more_ you wouldn't be shamelessly flirting with _other _customers. Now, I'd appreciate if you'd just fill my cup up and I'll be on my way and you can continue with your previous engagements." Santana raised an eyebrow and took the cup that was in her face.

"Hold up. I literally _just_ filled this up thirty seconds ago. How the hell is it empty?" Santana asked. Looking at Rachel, she spotted a plant near Rachel's table. "Did you pour your drink in the plant?" she asked. Rachel shrugged. "Whatever." she said, filling up the cup and replacing the lid. "There you go. Can I get you anything else, ma'am?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. Rachel raised an eyebrow and shook her head as she walked away.

"I get the feeling that that was more than a customer/employee relationship." Greg said. Santana looked over.

"You're a genius." Santana muttered, rolling her eyes. Shaking her head, she looked up. "I'm sorry. That was my girlfriend, Rachel."

"You never told me you had a girlfriend. You told me you're a lesbian when I told you that I'm gay, but you never told me you were in a relationship." Greg said.

"She's been on vacation and... I don't know. That seemed kind of personal." Santana said. Greg raised an eyebrow.

"More personal than telling me about your sexuality?" he said. Santana shrugged.

"I guess she thought I was flirting with you. She's not exactly aware of your sexuality and I guess sometimes she still fears that I'm going to revert back to my old ways and sleep with anyone with a pulse, even though I've been nothing but loyal for a year and a half." Santana said. Greg nodded and Santana sighed.

"Lopez, finish up that customer and then you can go to lunch." her boss said from across the cafe. Santana nodded and turned back to Greg.

"Anyway, you want your usual, right?" Santana asked. He nodded, pulling out his wallet. "I know you know the price, but I just like telling people how much money they owe me. Three fifty." she said, accepting the money and placing it in the register. She pulled out a cup, marked on it, and handed it over to the drink maker. "You know where to wait. I'll see you tomorrow." she said, taking off her apron and walking to the other side of the counter. She found Rachel waiting for her and they walked out of the cafe and to the restaraunt in silence. It wasn't until they had their food and were eating that Rachel spoke.

"How could you flirt with him in front of me?" she asked. Santana looked over.

"Who? Greg?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded and Santana laughed. "I can't believe you thought I was flirting with him."

"I'm glad you find this funny, Santana." Rachel said, glaring.

"I'm sorry, Rae." Santana said, stopping her laughter. "I'm sorry. Rae, baby... Greg's gay." she whispered. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "And he knows that I'm a lesbian too. That's how we bonded."

"But you know his order." Rachel said.

"Because he comes in at least once a day and he always orders the same thing." Santana explains. Rachel nodded. "Baby, if I were going to flirt with other people, don't you think I would have done a _long _time ago. We've been together for a year and a half. I think its pretty evident that I'm completely committed to this relationship." she said.

"I'm sorry. I just got jealous. I... I care about you so much and I don't like the thought of not being with you. And I especially don't like the thought of you being with someone else." Rachel said.

"Baby, that'll never happen. I haven't been into anyone else since the Christmas party at Finn's house sophomore year. I don't want anyone else because I have you." Santana said. Rachel smiled and kissed Santana softly. "Are we good?" Santana asked.

"Yea, we're good." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled.

"Good. Now, can we eat. I only have about half an hour left." she said. Rachel smiled. "Good. You're spending the night at my house tonight, because I want some more of that." she said, kissing the girl again.

"I'll text my dads when we get back to the cafe. Are my pajamas and toothbrush still there?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded and took a bite of her food.

"All your stuff is still there." she said. Rachel smiled and ate. They finished and went back to the Lima Bean. As they walked in, Santana saw that Greg was still in the cafe and led Rachel over there. "Rachel, this is my friend Greg. Greg, this is my girlfriend Rachel Berry." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly.

"I'm sorry for earlier." she said.

"Its all good. I completely understand." he said. Rachel smiled. "Look, I have to go. I have to take my little brother to the dentist. See you tomorrow, Lopez." he said, walking out.

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you when my shift is over." Santana said, walking back to the counter. Now, her good mood wasn't forced and by the time it was closing time, she was still smiling.

"Lopez, are all the customers out?" her boss said as she took of her apron. She nodded.

"She's with me." Santana said, gesturing to Rachel, who was leaning against the counter. Her boss nodded and went to the back room. "So, what's it like to spend all day in a coffee shop when you don't have to?" Santana asked. Rachel laughed.

"You got to spend the day with your amazing girlfriend. Even if I was across the cafe for most of the day." she said. Santana smiled and rested her forearms on the counter and leaned forward a bit.

"Yea... so our talk at lunch made me do some thinking... and I realized something." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"I don't care about you, Rachel." Santana said. Rachel tried to pull away, but Santana kept her close. "Let me finish. I don't care about you. I love you, Rachel." Santana whispered. Rachel's eyes widened and Santana smiled a bit. Her tiny girlfriend's eyes filled with questions and Santana nodded. "I... am... in... love... with... you... Rachel... Barbara... Berry." she repeated slowly. Rachel smiled.

"You do?" Santana nodded. "I love you too." Rachel whispered. Santana grinned and kissed her as they both leaned over the counter. "San?" Rachel breathed as they pulled apart.

"Yea?" she whispered as she rested her forehead on the diva's.

"Are your parents home?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head.

"They're at a party out of town. Won't be back until tomorrow." she said. Rachel nodded.

"And you love me, right?" she asked. Santana nodded. "Then for the love of God, make love to me when we get back to your place." she whispered. Santana smiled, though she looked confused.

"We've had sex before, Rachel." she said.

"Yea, but we've never made love. I want you to make love to me." Rachel said. Santana grinned, hopped over the counter, and pushed Rachel up against the counter, kissing her.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Santana whispered. Rachel laughed and pushed Santana back slightly. "I'm out of here! See you tomorrow!" she yelled, pushing Rachel out of the cafe and going back to her house. "God I love you." she whispered, kissing Rachel as they laid on her bed after they had sex.

"I love you too." Rachel said.

"That was seriously the hottest sex we've ever had. I hope they stay that hot." Santana whispered. Rachel smiled.

"So do I." she said, kissing Santana.

"I love you." they whispered in unison as they pulled apart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Santana Lopez** leaned in to kiss her girlfriend of four and a half years, **Rachel Berry**, but she was surprised to be met by hair. "Uh... hello?" Santana said. Rachel shrugged. They'd been dating since the summer before their freshman year of high school and they were halfway through their senior year.

"We're not kissing." Rachel said.

"What do you mean I don't get my Rachel Berry kisses?" Santana yelled. Rachel crossed her arms over chest and raised an eyebrow. "Well, are you going to tell me what I did wrong?" Santana asked. Rachel sighed.

"Not this time. You need to figure it out yourself." Rachel said. Santana gaped at her.

"Rachel!"

"Santana!"

"Well can I have a hint?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head. "This isn't fair."

"I'm sorry, but you're on your own for this one. I'll see you later." Rachel said, leaving the room. Two minutes later **Brittany S. Pierce**, Santana's best friend, walked into the choir room.

"What's up, S?"

"Rachel's mad at me and I don't know why." the Latina said.

"That doesn't sound like Rachel. She usually tells you why she's mad." Brittany said.

"Yea I know."

"Well, did you forget to pick her up?" Brittany asked.

"No."

"Did you accidentally insult her?" Brittany asked.

"_No_!"

"Did you-"

"Damn, Britt! I said I don't know what I did! Its been over four years. We know how to avoid big fights by now. We have small arguments, but those last ten minutes max. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do." Santana said. Brittany shrugged.

"Just cover your bases." she advised. Santana nodded.

* * *

><p>Four days later, Santana found Rachel in the auditorium. "So... I've been trying to figure what I did wrong and I think I figured it out." she said.<p>

"Oh did you now?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Enlighten me."

"Is it because Schue gave me the lead in this week's group number?" Santana asked. Rachel stared at her in disbelief. "Because if it is, you can have, Rach." Santana continued. Rachel slammed her sheet music on the piano, causing the Latina to jump back.

"Seriously? After four years you think that _that's _what this is about? Wow. You know, you really don't know me if that's what you think of me. Sometimes you make me wonder why I even bother to lo... _like_ you at all." Rachel said, storming off. Santana's brow furrow.

"Well at least I know what made her mad this time." Santana muttered to herself, picking up the forgotten sheet music and placing it back in the diva's Glee binder. While she turned to place a piece, a certain song caught her attention. "Oh my god." she whispered, looking at what was written in the corner.

**To sing in Glee Club for Santana :)**

Grabbing the song, she closed the binder. When she walked into the choir room for Glee Club rehearsals, Santana made a beeline for her girlfriend, handing her the binder. "You left this in the auditorium." she said.

"Thanks." Rachel said, taking the binder. Mr. Schue walked in and started to talk.

"Actually, Mr. Schue, I have something to say." Santana said, walking forward. She went to Brad the piano player and handed him a piece of sheet music to play. "Wait for my cue." she said, turning around.

"San, what's going on?" Rachel asked, looking at her cheerleader girlfriend.

"I'm glad you asked Rach. See, all week I've been trying to figure out what exactly I did to make you mad. I know I was kind of far off this morning and I apologize for making that assumption. I should never have thought that you would think that, especially not after four years. And... I think I figured it out now. I just... I..." Santana bit her lip and turned around.

"Santana, are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked. Santana nodded.

"Yea... this was a really bad idea. I'm not good with public announcements." she said, moving to grab the sheet music.

"Santana?" The Latina turned around when she heard the soft voice of her girlfriend. "I'd really like to hear what you have to say." Rachel said. Santana nodded and took a deep breath.

"Rachel, when we started this relationship, we were young. We were fourteen years old, about to enter high school and just discovering who we really were. To be honest, I _never_ thought we would last as long as we have. Relationships that start at fourteen almost never last, and the odds are even slimmer when its a relationship like ours. But you've shown me that its possible to defy the odds. We've never let anything get between us. Not the Cheerios, not the idiots that go to school here, nothing. Rachel, you make me happy. I love being with you and even though I didn't think we would still be together by senior year, I wouldn't change it for anything. I..." Santana walked over to Rachel.

"I love you. I know it took me a long time to say it, but I've always felt it." She knelt down in front of Rachel so that they were practically eye level. "I'm going to ask you a question, but I want you to listen before you answer it. Rachel Barbara Berry, will you join me in the craziest thing either of us have ever done and be in love with me?" Santana asked, standing up and walking to the piano. "Just listen before you answer." she said, nodding at Brad who began playing. Rachel's jaw dropped as she recognized the song.

_For you, there'll be no more cryin'_  
><em>For you, the sun will be shinin',<em>  
><em>And I feel that when I'm with you,<em>  
><em>It's alright, I know it's right<em>

_And the songbirds are singing,_  
><em>Like they know the score,<em>  
><em>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<em>  
><em>Like never before.<em>

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_  
><em>But most of all, I wish it from myself.<em>

_And the songbirds keep singing,_  
><em>Like they know the score,<em>  
><em>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<em>  
><em>Like never before, like never before<em>  
><em>Like never before<em>

As the song ended, Santana stood in front of Rachel. "So... what's your answer, Rach?" she asked as she held out her hand. Looking up at Santana, Rachel grabbed her hand and stood up. Before the Latina knew what was happening, Rachel was kissing her with so much force that they fell over.

"Yes." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled.

"Yes?" Rachel nodded. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too. I'm so happy you figured it out. I missed this." Rachel said, smiling.

"I missed it too. God, I love you baby." Santana whispered. Rachel kissed her.

"I love you too. So much." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Requested by Romana Lady President Of Gallifrey**

**FF won't let me post it without the spaces. Sorry :)**


	19. Chapter 19

"Break up with him." **Rachel Berry** whispered as she sat next to **Santana Lopez** in English class.

"Break up with Quinn." Santana countered. Rachel looked away. "Exactly. We both know what we're doing is wrong, but we can't stand the thought of breaking off either of our relationships, whether its with them or with each other." she hissed.

"San, its not that I don't care about you-"

"Its that you love her. I get it, Ray. I wish I didn't, but I do. If you were to break up with Quinn, I'd dump Finn in a heartbeat." Santana said. Rachel bit her lip.

"San, I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"We've had this conversation a thousand times. I just have to live with the fact that I'm your second choice. For now, I can do that, but I can't promise anything for the future." Santana said, turning to face the front of the class room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Ben-Israel<strong> checked the tape recorder that he had hid under Rachel's chair in English class. He could tell that something was going on between her and Santana, but he'd never been able to get close enough to get a good idea. Making his way into the library, he plugged his headphones into the device and pressed play.

_"Break up with him."_

_"Break up with Quinn... Exactly. We both know what we're doing is wrong, but we can't what we're doing is wrong, but we can't stand the thought of breaking off either of our relationships, whether its with them or with each other."_

_"San, its not that I don't care about you-"_

_"Its that you love her. I get it, Ray. I wish I didn't, but I do. If you were to break up with Quinn, I'd dump Finn in a heartbeat."_

_"San, I'm so sorry."_

_"We've had this conversation a thousand times. I just have to live with the fact that I'm your second choice. For now, I can do that, but I can't promise anything for the future."_

There was a while of only being able to hear the teacher talking until Rachel started up another conversation.

_"Are we still on for tonight?" _

_"Yea, I guess. I already told Finn I can't hang out tonight. Let's meet in the auditorium around four thirty."_

_"I'll see you then."_

Jacob smiled evilly and stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> and **Quinn Fabray **were sitting together in the choir room when Jacob walked in. "What do you want, Jew Fro?" Quinn asked. The boy held up the recorder.

"I have something that you two may be interested in hearing." he said.

"Can it wait until later? I'm waiting for Rachel." Quinn said.

"And I'm waiting for Santana." Finn added. Jacob smiled.

"They aren't coming." he said. The quarterback and the cheerleader shared a look.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"They aren't on their way here."

"How do you know that?" Quinn asked. Jacob handed her the recorder and she pressed play.

_"Break up with him."_

_"Break up with Quinn... Exactly. We both know what we're doing is wrong, but we can't what we're doing is wrong, but we can't stand the thought of breaking off either of our relationships, whether its with them or with each other."_

_"San, its not that I don't care about you-"_

_"Its that you love her. I get it, Ray. I wish I didn't, but I do. If you were to break up with Quinn, I'd dump Finn in a heartbeat."_

_"San, I'm so sorry."_

_"We've had this conversation a thousand times. I just have to live with the fact that I'm your second choice. For now, I can do that, but I can't promise anything for the future."_

Finn and Quinn frowned at each other as they listened. "Why is it quiet?" Finn asked just as Rachel began speaking again.

"Shut up, Finn." Quinn hissed, listening.

_"Are we still on for tonight?" _

_"Yea, I guess. I already told Finn I can't hang out tonight. Let's meet in the auditorium around four thirty."_

_"I'll see you then."_

Quinn handed the device back to Jacob. "You've gotta be kidding me. Rachel's cheating on me."

"And Santana's cheating on me..." Finn added. Jacob looked at him.

"You don't seem to have the best track record with girls." Finn glared and the boy sprinted out of the room.

"What time is it?" he growled. Quinn glanced at her phone.

"Four forty-five." They both stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Baby girl, I'm so sorry about earlier." Santana whispered as she kissed Rachel.<p>

"It was my fault." Rachel replied. Santana shook her head. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It needs to come up eventually. Its inevitable. Eventually, we're going to have to make some decisions." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Yea... I know..." Rachel said. Santana bit her lip. "I choose you." Rachel whispered, meeting the Latina's eyes.

"Really?" Rachel nodded.

"Well isn't that just sweet?" The two brunettes turned to see Finn standing backstage.

"Finn, let me explain." Santana said. He held up a hand.

"Rachel, you're a hypocrite. You got pissed at me for sleeping with Santana when you were with Jesse. Now you're actually helping her cheat on me with you? What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled.

"Okay first of all, don't put your hand in my face. And second, _don't_ talk to her like that." Santana said.

"Shut up, Santana. You're such a slut." he snapped. Rachel stepped in and slapped the boy.

"She is not a slut." she growled.

"I've slept with her before. I think I would know what she's like." Finn said. Rachel glared.

"So have I. Yes, Santana can be rather... risque and dirty in bed, but she can also be gentle and sweet, though you've probably never seen that side of her in bed because she reserves it for the people she actually likes sleeping with." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow in amusement and held back a laugh.

"Wow... I didn't think you'd actually sleep with her." Rachel and Santana turned around.

"Quinn..."

"Save it Rachel. We're over." Quinn said, walking up to Santana. "So are we." she said, slapping the Latina.

"Q, I'm sorry. But you know how amazing and irresitible she is." Santana said. Quinn looked at her with disgust.

"I can't believe you'd do that to me." she whispered. Suddenly, Jacob appeared from behind a curtain. "Okay, you seriously need to stop that." Quinn said.

"Rachel, Santana, I have something for you." Jacob said, reaching for his front pocket.

"Ew." Rachel said.

"Jew Fro, you better keep that in there." Santana yelled. He pulled out the now infamous recorder and pressed play.

_"Finn, what about Rachel and Santana?"_ Santana and Rachel raised eyebrows, as it was obvious they were kissing.

_"What about them? I don't love Santana. Do you love Rachel?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then why are you here?"_

_"I think I love her. Why are you with her if you don't love her?"_

_"To make you jealous." _Rachel turned it off and handed it to Jacob. Glares from all four Glee Club members sent the boy running.

"So you were cheating on me as well?" she asked.

"It was one time, Rachel. You can't say the same." Quinn said, walking out. Santana glared at Finn.

"Who's the hypocrite now man whore?"

"We're through, Santana." Finn said. Santana turned around.

"Thank God." she said as he walked out. Rachel began softly crying. "Are you okay,_ mi estrella_?" Santana asked, reaching a hand out.

"Don't you dare touch me. This was an awful idea. All of it." Rachel said, running away.

"Rachel!"

* * *

><p>That evening, there was a knock on Santana's bedroom door. "Its open!" Quinn walked in.<p>

"Hey."

"Q." Santana said, surprised.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I... I had a feeling Rachel was cheating on me with you, but I was hoping that it was at least not involving sex." Quinn said.

"How'd you know?"

"I became suspicious when she started smelling faintly like your perfume. I guess when you guys would make out it would linger on her. Then after awhile I could really tell that it was on her. Does she... I mean after you guys..." Quinn trailed off.

"Yea." Santana whispered, looking down. Quinn nodded.

"Anyway, then she was wearing your lip gloss and she started talking a bit like you. That's not a bad thing, because her sentences were shorter. Thanks for that, by the way." Santana laughed softly. "But it was just different. Then I started looking for other signs. I noticed the looks you two share in Glee Club, in class, or in the hallway. The secret smiles, the smirks, the blushes... one time I swear I even saw you guys manage to sneak a touch in during a dance rehearsal." Quinn said.

"Q, I'm so sorry. You're one of my best friends and I feel awful that I've hurt you, but I can't regret what happened between Rachel and I. She's amazing and I love how I feel around her. No one has ever been able to make me feel that way, not even Brittany. She makes me feel whole again, something I haven't felt since Britt started dating Artie." Santana said. Quinn nodded.

"I get that. That's why I'm letting her go. I won't stand in your way and I won't cause any problems. And if Finn tries to, I'll step in. I know firsthand how amazing Rachel is and if she had to cheat on me, I'm glad it was with someone who realizes it and appreciates it. I think that you're the perfect girl for her. You two balance each other out. Rachel and I didn't balance each other out as much, but you guys seem to chill out when the other is around. That's another thing I noticed. She'd get in her diva mode and you two would make eye contact and she'd instantly calm down. I guess everyone else just assumed it was me calming her down." Quinn said. Santana smiled. "Do you love her, S?" Santana nodded.

"I think I do."

* * *

><p>Rachel climbed up the stairs in the Lopez house and heard voices outside of Santana's bedroom. She could hear Quinn talking.<p>

_"Do you love her, S?"_

_"I think I do."_ Rachel's heart stopped beating. Santana loved her? Did she love Santana?

_"Then she's yours. Take care of her and be good to her."_

_"I promise, Q. Are we okay though?"_

_"Yes, S. We're good." _Rachel smiled as she stood outside the door. Suddenly, it was opening and Quinn and Santana were staring at a now blushing Rachel Berry.

"Can we help you?" Santana asked, an amused smirk on her face.

"I wanted to talk to you both... guess I only have to make one stop." Rachel said, looking at Quinn with meaning. Santana saw this and bowed her head.

"Let me say something first." she said. Rachel looked over. "Ray, the entire time we were fooling around, you refused to end things with Quinn because you love her. Today after Quinn broke up with you, you immediately said what we did was mistake. I think that you should be with Quinn. She's the one that makes you happy." Santana said softly.

"San, wait-"

"Rachel, I can see it. I can't make you that happy."

"But you do." Rachel whispered, tears in her eyes. Santana looked up. "You do. I don't regret what we did. I regret how we went about it, because we hurt people in the process, but I don't regret being with you. Quinn, I'm sorry that I saw her behind your back." Rachel said.

"Its cool, Rach. We were never right for each other. Look, I'll see you guys later. Good luck." Quinn said, smiling as she walked out.

"Santana, I want you. I need you. I love you." Rachel said. Santana pulled her into a kiss.

"God dammit, Berry. Don't scare me like that again. I thought I'd lost you." she whispered. Rachel shook her head.

"I told you earlier. I choose you. I meant that. I love you, Santana." Rachel said.

"I love you too, Ray. So much." Santana said, kissing the diva before hugging her tightly. "So I couldn't help but notice that you were momentarily turned on when describing me in bed." Santana whispered as she rested her chin on Rachel's head. The diva laughed. "Which version of Santana did you want tonight?" the Latina asked, her voice low. Rachel looked up and saw the lust and love in Santana's eyes.

"Surprise me." she whispered. Santana grinned.

"Think you can handle multiple Santanas tonight?" she asked. Rachel involuntarily moaned and nodded.

"I want dirty Santana right now." she said.

"There will be time for sweet Santana later." the cheerleader promised, kissing the diva's neck.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rachel Berry** was sitting at her regular outdoor lunch table with **Kurt Hummel**, **Mercedes Jones**, and** Tina Cohen-Chang**. The only people missing were **Brittany Pierce** and **Santana Lopez**, though it was no surprise that they were absent. Rachel and Santana hadn't had the nicest of breakups and Rachel could hardly stand to be around the Latina when it wasn't necessary for Glee.

"So how are you dealing with the whole Santana thing?" Kurt asked. Rachel shrugged.

"She asked about you the other day." Mercedes offered. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"That's great for her. She can ask about me all she wants. She shouldn't have cheated on me with that random whore she met." Rachel snapped.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel walked into the convention center that the cheerleading competition was being held in. She wanted to surprise Santana and make up with her after the fight they'd had the night before. She turned a corner and saw her girlfriend making out with another cheerleader against the wall. "Oh my god." she said, backing up. Santana's head snapped to the side and her face dripped with guilt as she looked down. _

_"Rachel..."_

_"I'll just leave." Rachel said._

_"Rachel, wait!"_

_"I'm sorry, who are you?" the girl asked. _

_"My girlfriend." Santana answered. Rachel shook her head. "Yes, Rachel. Please. I'm sorry." the Latina said, walking toward her. _

_"Get away from me!" Rachel yelled. Santana ignored her. "You're nothing but a slut! I knew I should have listened to Finn!" Santana stopped, looking as if she'd just been slapped. She'd been called a slut multiple times before, but she never expected to hear it come from Rachel. "I hate you, Santana." Rachel hissed. Santana backed away as Rachel glared at her._

_END FLASHBACK_

Rachel was jolted out of her flashback as she heard music coming from the loud speakers.

"Oh my god." Tina said. Rachel's head snapped to the side and she saw the Cheerios decked out in matching costumes running down the steps. Suddenly, Santana - with Brittany, **Mike Chang**, and **Matt Rutherford** following - walking down the steps as she started singing.

_She aiin't she ain't you no she aint you_  
><em>She aiin't she ain't you no she aint you<em>  
><em>She aiin't she ain't you no she aint you<em>  
><em>She aiin't she ain't you no she aint you<em>

Just as she reached the little landing in the middle of the steps, Santana began singing.

_You make it hard for me to see somebody else_  
><em>I'm calling her your name yes mess up, cause I'm thinking about you<em>  
><em>Its your fault babe, I never wanted us to break up, no not this way<em>  
><em>But you don't understand it girl<em>

Rachel frowned as Santana made eye contact with her. She'd made it very clear that they were over and Santana shouldn't even bother trying to convince her otherwise. Rachel made sure Santana knew there was no way Rachel could ever forgive her for cheating on her.

As Santana began doing the choreography, she began to get a little nervous. She knew Rachel was still very pissed at her, but she wanted the diva to know that her intentions were true. She hoped that what she had planned would help the smaller girl realize it. She knew that it would take a very long time for the Jewish girl to forgive her, but hopefully this was a start.

_She touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands_  
><em>And when I'm with her it's only about the sex<em>  
><em>With you I had a bad romance, and if I could just trade her in I would<em>  
><em>Cause nobody can compare you noo<em>

Santana mentally held her breath (considering she couldn't do it physically since she was singing) as Rachel's face barely began to soften.

_Yeah, I think I better let her go, can't leave you alone_  
><em>Baby ever minute I'm with her, all I want is you<em>  
><em>I wanna leave but I'm afraid, that you don't even feel the same<em>  
><em>Now I realize, that she ain't you, she ain't you<em>

_Oh no no no no, oh no no no_  
><em>Na na na na na<em>

_She ain't you, oh no no no_  
><em>Cause she ain't no she ain't<em>

Rachel wanted to keep her hard exterior, but she had to admit that Santana looked incredibly hot. The Cheerios were wearing white short shorts, white tank tops, red tennis shoes and red jackets (that was the only way they could get Sue to approve allowing them to be out of their uniforms for the performance) with their hair still up in their ponytails (again, Sue's rules, though Santana did require that all the Cheerios had to restraighten their hair right before the performance), while Mike and Matt were wearing the same thing, only with jeans instead of shorts and wife beaters instead of tank tops under their jackets. They were also wearing red hats (Matt insisted on it and nothing Santana said could talk him out of it).

_I've been sleeping out, for quite some nights now_  
><em>It's not the same in my bed<em>

Santana made her way over to where Rachel was sitting, preparing to do more choreography.

_But if she found out what's going on in my head_  
><em>It will be all bad, have me right back, but she don't understand it girl<em>

Rachel glared as Santana straddled her, practically giving her a lap dance, as she continued singing. She could hear Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina snorting behind her.

_She touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands_  
><em>And when I'm with her it's only about the sex<em>  
><em>With you I had a bad romance, and if I could just trade her in I would<em>  
><em>Cause nobody can pass you up no<em>

Santana smirked as she got back up, dancing in front of Rachel as Brittany, Matt, and Mike joined her.

_Yeah, I think I better let her go, can't leave you alone_  
><em>Baby... I'm with her, all I want is you<em>  
><em>I wanna leave but I'm afraid, that you don't even feel the same<em>  
><em>Now I realize, that she ain't you, she ain't you<em>

_Oh no no no no, oh no no no_  
><em>Na na na na na<em>

_She ain't you, oh no no no_  
><em>Cause she ain't no she ain't <em>

Rachel looked anywhere but at Santana as the Latina finished up her song.

_I think I better let her go, can't leave you alone  
><em>Baby... I'm with her, all I want is you<em>  
><em>I wanna leave but I'm afraid, that you don't even feel the same<em>  
><em>Now I realize, that she ain't you, she ain't you<em>_

_Oh no no no no, oh no no no_  
><em>She ain't you, oh no no no<em>  
><em>Na na na na na<em>

Santana finished her song standing right in front of Rachel. "What'd you think, Rach?" she asked, catching her breath. Rachel looked up, shooting daggers.

"Did you think that by singing to me in front of the entire school that I'd automatically forgive you?" she snapped. Santana flinched at her tone.

"No-"

"Because it won't work."

"That's not what I was going for. I know I have to earn your forgiveness." Santana said.

"Well you won't." Rachel said, standing up and pushing past Santana, who quickly turned around and motioned for **Artie Abrams **to start the music for her next song.

_Darling, I know your heart's seen better times_  
><em>I know our songs had better rhymes<em>  
><em>Before today<em>  
><em>Darling, I guess I made the wrong mistakes<em>  
><em>I understand if you need your space<em>  
><em>Please take your time<em>

Rachel slowly turned around and saw Santana walking toward her. She allowed the Latina to guide her to the table as she continued to sing.

_Before you go away_  
><em>So far away<em>  
><em>You need to realize<em>

_Baby, it's not just you_  
><em>You know it hurts me too<em>  
><em>Watching you leave<em>  
><em>With tears on your sleeve<em>  
><em>Notice that mine aren't exactly dry<em>  
><em>Baby, it's not just you<em>  
><em>That's hurting<em>  
><em>It's me too<em>

_I'm sorry_  
><em>I wasn't there to catch the fall<em>  
><em>I didn't hear you when you've called<em>  
><em>All of those nights<em>  
><em>Please don't forget the good days with me<em>  
><em>I can make back the heart aching beat<em>  
><em>When it gets dark and it's hard to see<em>  
><em>I'll turn on the lights<em>

_Before you go away_  
><em>So far away<em>  
><em>You need to realize<em>

_Baby, it's not just you_  
><em>You know it hurts me too<em>  
><em>Watching you leave<em>  
><em>With tears on your sleeve<em>  
><em>Notice that mine aren't exactly dry<em>  
><em>Baby, it's not just you<em>  
><em>That's hurting<em>  
><em>It's me too<em>

_I'm not giving up_  
><em>You don't have to leave<em>  
><em>I am willing to beg till I break my knees<em>

Santana jumped on the table Rachel was sitting at and looked directly at her.

_I believe in us_  
><em>Don't give up on me<em>  
><em>Girl, I know that you're hurting<em>  
><em>And I'm sorry for the pain<em>  
><em>I promise that I'll change<em>  
><em>Forgive me<em>  
><em>Forgive me<em>

_Baby, it's not just you_  
><em>You know it hurts me too<em>  
><em>Watching you leave<em>  
><em>With tears on your sleeve<em>  
><em>Notice that mine aren't exactly dry<em>  
><em>Baby, it's not just you<em>  
><em>That's hurting<em>  
><em>It's me too<em>

_Baby, it's not just you_  
><em>You know it hurts me too<em>  
><em>We had it all<em>  
><em>How could we fall<em>  
><em>Baby I thought we would never die<em>

_Baby its not just you_  
><em>That's hurting<em>  
><em>Its me too<em>

_Not just you_  
><em>Baby its not just you<em>  
><em>Baby its not just you<em>

_Not just you_  
><em>Baby its not just you<em>  
><em>Baby its not just you<em>

_Not just you_  
><em>Baby its not just you<em>  
><em>Baby its not just you<em>

Santana slowly got down from the table. Upon further inspection, she realized that Rachel was crying. She sent Artie a look that told him to turn down her microphone and only spoke when he had done so. "Rachel? Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Santana... why?" Rachel asked.

"I was an idiot. I've tried to say this in person, but you won't talk to me. I tried saying this over the phone, but you won't pick up. I've tried texting you, but you deleted and/or ignored them. I tried writing you notes, but you just tucked them in your binder after you read them. This was the only way I could think of after all of that." Santana said.

"Santana, you cheated on me with some random cheerleader that you met at your Cheerios competition. How do you think that felt when I showed up to surprise my girlfriend and I see her making out with someone else?" Rachel asked. Santana bowed her head.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was still upset about our fight. I know that's no excuse. I'm so sorry, Rachel." Rachel shook her head.

"You just confirmed my fears that you would jump ship and latch onto the first person you saw after things got tough for us." she said.

"I... you thought that?"

"How could I not? You're Santana Lopez." Santana was silent. "And the worst part was that I was so close to telling you that I'm in love with you." Santana looked up quickly.

"You're in love with me?" she whispered. Rachel nodded. "You're in love with me." she said to herself.

"I don't want to be. But I am. Dammit, Santana, I'm in love with you." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Rachel... I love you too." she said. Rachel nodded. "Does this... I mean can we..." Santana trailed off. Rachel nodded slightly.

"Never again?"

"Never again_ mi estrella_." Santana said, kissing the diva.


	21. Chapter 21

Santana was laying in her bed, watching a movie, when she heard a commotion by her window. She could see a flashlight beam and suddenly wished she hadn't left her window open. She sat up slightly and just sat there because she didn't know what else to do. Glancing at her nearby dresser, she saw a paintball gun Puck had left at her house and grabbed it. At least she had some form of protection.

She bit her lip as the light got closer and suddenly she saw someone falling into her bedroom. Jumping up, she aimed the gun at the person. "Wait... Rachel?" she exclaimed. Rachel glanced at her girlfriend.

"Hi." she said.

"I do have a front door." Santana said. Rachel shrugged. "Hey... What's wrong?" Santana asked, noticing something was very off with the tiny diva.

"Someone trashed my music room." she said quietly.

"Rachel, we talked about this. The choir room isn't yours."

"No. I mean someone broke into my house and trashed my music room in my basement." Rachel explained. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"When?"

"While my dads and I were away for the weekend." Rachel said. Santana put the paintball gun on her desk and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"I'm so sorry baby." she whispered.

"I just... I feel so hated. So... Rachel Berry."

"Stop right there. You're not hated. You know I care about you. I wish you knew who it was so I could beat the crap out of them." Santana said. Rachel nodded slightly and Santana kissed her girlfriend.

"They smashed the guitar." Rachel whispered. Santana froze.

"The... My grandfather's guitar?" she managed to get out. Rachel nodded and Santana sat down in shock.

"I'm so sorry. I let you down. I promised nothing would happen to it and it did." Rachel said trying to get Santana's attention.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Rachel Berry!" Santana said in a sing song voice as she climbed down the stairs to Rachel's music room. Rachel was tuning her guitar and smiled as she heard her girlfriend's voice._

_"Hello, my dear." she said. Santana grinned and set down the guitar case she was holding. "What's that?"_

_"A guitar." Santana said, taking out the most beautiful guitar Rachel had ever seen. "It belonged to my grandfather. I want you to have it." Santana whispered. Rachel froze._

_"Oh no no no no. I don't want that on me. What if something happens to it?" Rachel asked._

_"I trust you babe." Santana said, kissing the diva lightly._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Santana I am so sorry." Rachel whispered. Suddenly, Santana started crying. "San..."

"It's not your fault." Santana whispered, wiping her eyes. Rachel frowned as she held her crying girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"You're sure you can restore it to it's original state?" Rachel clarified. The man nodded.<p>

"Yes Rachel. It should be done in about three hours. You're our best customer, so we will make sure it's perfect." The diva smiled her appreciation and paid the amount due. Her phone rang and she looked at the Caller ID.

**Incoming Call**

**Santana**

"Hello?"

_"Hey Rach. What are you doing?"_ Rachel smiled.

"Nothing really. Just kind of hanging around." she said.

_"Are you at home?"_

"No. It's too depressing to be there right now." Rachel answered.

_"Okay... Well Brittany wanted to know if you'd go to that multiplex two towns over with her today."_

"Sure... I'd love to. Are you coming as well?" Rachel asked.

_"Not this time, love. Next time, I promise."_ Rachel's heart skipped a beat at the word 'love' but didn't say anything about it.

* * *

><p>Santana was calling out orders to the Glee Club members. All of them except Brittany and Rachel were gathered in the divas basement to renovate it. They'd chosen Brittany as the distraction because they were afraid she would injure herself on the power tools. She had gotten a key from Rachel's fathers and was determined to finish the entire thing in one day.<p>

"Brittany exactly how long are we going to be here?" Rachel asked six hours later. Brittany shrugged just as her phone vibrated.

**New Message**

**S**

**Bring Rachel back now.**

"We can leave now. I've got enough stuff." the blonde said smiling. Rachel silently cheered and they made their way back to her car.

"Brittany I have to make a quick stop." Rachel said when they reached Lima. Brittany nodded and Rachel pulled into the music store parking lot. Five minutes later, she returned with a guitar case.

"What's that?" Brittany asked. Rachel bit her lip. She was afraid that Brittany might tell Santana.

"I had to get my guitar tuned."

"I thought they all got broken." Brittany said innocently. Rachel winced.

"I left this one at Noah's house." she lied. Brittany nodded. "Is it okay if I drop this off at home first? I have plans with Santana after I take you home." Brittany smiled.

"That's perfect." she said.

* * *

><p>Santana made everyone park their cars in the elementary school parking lot when she texted Brittany. She heard Blaine yell that Rachel was back and everyone ran to the basement.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into her house with Brittany in tow. "Let me go put this in my basement." Rachel said. Brittany frowned at her saddened expression and gave the diva a hug.<p>

"Can I come?" she asked softly. Rachel nodded and the two went downstairs.

"Oh my god." Rachel whispered when she saw the renovated music room. There was a corner dedicated to the glee club, another to Rachel's other awards, a stage that was double the size of what Rachel had previously had, a corner for Rachel's piano and guitars (which had all been replaced with brand new ones), and a couple of couches and chairs for people to sit on.

"Do you like it?" a soft voice asked. Rachel turned around and came face to face with Santana Lopez.

"I love it." she said truthfully. Santana smiled and hugged the small diva. "Thank you so much." Rachel whispered.

"We even put a desk so you can write songs." Santana said excitedly. Rachel grinned at both the room and the excitement of the girl she now knew she was completely in love with.

"Now you have a place for your guitar!" Brittany said reaching for the case.

"Wait! Don't open that yet." Rachel exclaimed. Brittany jumped back with tears in her eyes and bit her lip. Santana glared at her girlfriend and took her best friend in her arms. "Britt, I'm so sorry. I just... I'm not ready for it to be opened just yet, okay?" Rachel said softly. Brittany nodded and hugged the diva.

"It's okay." she whispered. Santana was still glaring at Rachel.

"Why'd you yell at her?"

"I didn't mean to. Just hold on a second." Rachel said, grabbing the guitar case and handing it to her. Raising an eyebrow, Santana opened it and gasped.

"Rachel..." The diva took her girlfriend's face in her hands.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." she whispered. Santana nodded.

"I love you too." she whispered. Rachel smiled and kissed the Latina. "Thank you do much for this. It looks exactly the same." she said. Rachel hugged her.

"You're amazing. I truly love you."

"I love you too." Santana said, kissing her girlfriend.


	22. Chapter 22

Rachel groaned as she heard a knock on her dorm room door. She had just sat down and didn't really want to get up. When the person knocked again, Rachel knew she had to get up and answer the door. Standing up, she stormed over to the door. "Can I help-" she cut herself off, staring at the large package that was blocking the face of whoever was at the door. "Um... Hello?" she said, looking around the box. Suddenly it was moved out of the way and the smiling face of her beautiful girlfriend was looking back at her.

"Hey!" Santana said.

"You never smile. What'd you do?" Rachel asked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"It's Christmas Rachel!" Rachel grinned. Christmas was one of the few things that Santana got super excited about and Rachel loved whenever her girlfriend got excited about things.

"That's right... It is. Come in, my love." she said, opening her door farther. Santana grinned as she entered the dorm room that Rachel lived in, kissed her girlfriend lightly and started going through her closet.

"What to wear..."

"You can't fit in my clothes, San." Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"For you to wear on our date tonight."

"Since when do we have a date tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel will you go on a date with me?" Santana said in a monotone.

"Wow. I can tell you really want me there." Rachel teased. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Did you want me to get on one knee?" Rachel's face lit up. "Not happening babe." Rachel smirked and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

"I would love to join you on a date tonight." she whispered, kissing the Latina. Santana smiled the same dopey smile Rachel had been getting her to smile for two years before turning back to the closet. Rachel went up behind her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Rachel… I have to pick out an outfit for you." Santana whined. Rachel ignored the Latina and tried to pull her back.

"Santana... I can pick out my own clothes." Rachel whispered as she tried to pull the taller of the pair from her closet. Santana turned around and smiled at the diva, who nodded. "I really can. How about you come over to my bed and spend some quality time with me."

"That's what tonight is for, silly." Santana said. Rachel smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "Later, my dear. I promise." she whispered to the diva. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Later." she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Santana, slow down!" Rachel yelled, laughing as her girlfriend ran ahead of her. Santana sighed and turned around.<p>

"Rachel, you're taking to long! Hurry up!" Santana called back. Rachel quickly walked up to where her girlfriend stood. "I want to see the Christmas lights."

"I know you do, San, but I can only walk so fast." Rachel said. Santana frowned and Rachel kissed her softly. "Walk with me, baby." she whispered. Santana nodded and grabbed her hand.

"The lights are pretty this year." Santana commented softly. Rachel nodded and squeezed Santana's hand. "You're more beautiful though." Rachel frowned as Santana quit walking.

"S, are you okay?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded before kissing her.

"I love you, Rachel." she whispered. Rachel smiled softly.

"I love you too." she said, hugging Santana. "Forever."

"Forever." Santana whispered, kissing the small diva.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey Santana! You look like an assless J Lo!" Santana and Brittany laughed.

"You're skinny like all the crops failed on your family's farm."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever not understood." Santana said.

"Not a word." Brittany added.

"You really think you can out insult me? I'm from Lima Heights. I was raised on insults. It's how mi abuela put me to sleep, and she's not a nice lady. You know she tried to sell me once? And it wasn't until kindergarten that I learned my name wasn't Garbage Face." Santana said. Finn sighed.

"Then I guess we're gonna have to settle this a different way."

"Are you suggesting what I think?"

"Dodgeball."

* * *

><p>Santana stared at her secret girlfriend's figure from the bottom of her basement stairs. "Rachel?" The diva looked up.<p>

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about the whole Dodgeball thing..." Rachel nodded.

"I know... But you did take it too far." Rachel whispered.

"I know." Santana said, accepting the hug she was pulled into.

* * *

><p>"Santana you need to lay off of Finn. The Dodgeball thing was fun, but enough is enough." Mercedes said. Santana sighed.<p>

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Santana sighed as she walked down the hallway. "Hey Tubs! Can I talk to you for a second?" she called out. Finn and Rory turned around.<p>

"Hey, listen here. You can't make fun of Finn anymore." Rory said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Shut your potato hole, I'm here to apologize." Finn raised an eyebrow as she turned to him. Rachel's right, I haven't been fair to you. You're not fat. I should know, I slept with you. I mean, at some point I must have liked that you look like a taco addict who's had one too many back alley liposuctions." Santana said.

"Whoa." Santana sighed.

"Please stick a sock in it or ship yourself back to Scotland. I'm trying to apologize to Lumps The Clown." she said, turning back to Finn. "I am sorry, Finn. I mean, really, I'm sorry that the New Directions are gonna get crushed by the Troubletones. And I'm also sorry that you have no talent. Sorry that you sing like you're getting your prostate checked, and you dance like you've been asleep for years and someone just woke you up. Have fun riding on Rachel's coattails for the rest of your life, although, you know what, I would just watch out for her come holiday time if I were him, because if I were her, I'd stick a stent in one of those boobs and let the Finn blubber light the Hanukkah lamp for eight magical nights." she said smiling as she walked off.

"Hey, Santana." The Latina turned around. "Why don't you just come out of the closet? You know, I think I know why you're so good at tearing everybody else down. It's because you're constantly tearing yourself down because you can't admit to everybody that you're in love with Brittany and she might not love you back. That must hurt, to not be able to admit to everyone how you really feel. You know what I think you are? A coward." Santana stood still as she listened to Finn.

"It's not Brittany I'm worried about." she whispered.

* * *

><p>"You need to stop being mean to Finn. Its kind of harsh." Brittany said. Santana sighed.<p>

"Santana! Coach Sue needs to see you right away." Becky said.

* * *

><p>Santana stared at the TV as Burt Hummel shut it off. "I can't believe this is happening." she said, crying.<p>

"I'm so sorry." Sue said. Santana stood up.

"I haven't even told my parents yet!" Santana yelled, running out of the office crying. She couldn't believe it. Finn Hudson outed her. Not just to the school, but to the entire state, if not the country. What if they found out about Rachel. Santana couldn't let her girl be subjected to this humiliation. And she had to deal with Finn being in the audience for their mashup.

* * *

><p>Santana sighed as the music began playing.<p>

_Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh. Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh_

_She, she ain't real. She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will. She is a stranger. You and I have history, or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all. But baby, is that really what you want? Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds. You made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down. She made your heart melt, but you're cold to the core. Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore_

_Rumour has it, oooh-ooh. Rumour has it, oooh-ooh. Rumour has it, oooh-ooh. Rumour has it, oooh-ooh_

_Don't forget me, I beg (Rumour has it, rumour has it) I remember you said (Rumour has it, rumour has it, rumour has it)_,

Santana had to keep from crying as Finn watched her.

_I heard that you settled down (Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh) That you've found a girl and you're married now (Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh) I heard that your dreams came true (Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh) Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you (Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh)_

_Woah, rumour has it (Rumour has it, rumour has it) Yeah baby (Rumour has it, rumour has it)_

_(Rumour has it) Don't forget me (Rumour has it) I beg (Rumour has it) I remember you said (Rumour has it, rumour has it)_

_Yeah... (Rumour has it, rumour has it, rumour has it) Yeah..._

_(Rumour has it) Don't forget me (Rumour has it) I beg (Rumour has it) I remember you said_

_(Rumour has it, rumour has it) Hey heeeey, yeah (Rumour has it, rumour has it) Rumour has it_

_(Rumour has it) Don't forget me (Rumour has it) I beg (Rumour has it) I remember you said (Rumour has it)_

_Never mind I'll find someone like you (Rumour has it) I wish nothing but the best for you, too (Rumour has it)_

_Don't forget me I beg (Rumour has it) I remember you said (Rumour has it)_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_,

Santana watched as Finn whispered something to Rachel.

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_,

Santana jumped down from the stage. "What did you just say to her?" she asked, glaring at Finn.

"I said I thought you were great." he said.

"No you're lying." Santana whispered.

"No he literally just said that." Rachel said. Santana's eyes never left Finn.

"You tell her too?" Finn stared. "Everyone's gonna know now, because of you!" she yelled.

"The whole school already knows and you know what? They don't care." Finn said.

"Not just the school you idiot! Everyone!" Santana screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked just as Santana slapped him. Everyone stared in shock as Santana ran out of the auditorium. Rachel turned to the boy.

"What is she talking about?" Rachel asked. Finn shook his head. "Finn." she hissed. Mr. Schue sighed.

"Someone overheard Finn telling Santana to come out of the closet. That someone happened to be Sue's competition for Congress and is now using Santana as a way to win the race." he said. Rachel looked at her boyfriend.

"How could you do that?" she yelled. Finn looked down. "After what I told you happened with my fathers when they were pulled out of the closet. They were almost beaten to death! And with your own brother? He had to transfer schools, Finn!" Rachel said.

"I know!"

"We're done." Rachel hissed standing up and running out of the auditorium and towards the one place she knew Santana would be. "Santana?" The Latina didn't look up from the bench she was staring at in the Cheerios locker room.

"Get out."

"You and I both know you don't want that." Rachel whispered. Santana shrugged. "Santana..."

"Rachel get out! No one knows about you! They only know about me! I can't risk someone finding out about us. I don't want you to go through this. And frankly I don't have enough emotional strength right now for both of us to be yanked out the closet." Santana said.

"Why'd you change back into your Cheerios uniform?" Rachel asked softly.

"Makes me feel like I'm worth something. Like I belong." Santana said.

"You're worth everything to me." Rachel whispered. Santana shrugged. "I broke up with Finn. No cover up is worth having the girl I love being ridiculed and tortured." Santana gasped. "I love you, San. I will do anything to protect you, even if I have to out myself."

"Rach... Do you mean that?" Santana asked softly. Rachel nodded.

"I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too." Santana whispered. Rachel kissed her softly. "You're taking advantage of me." Santana teased half-heartedly. Rachel chuckled.

"Maybe a little." she said, smiling.

"S... Are you okay?" Sue asked. Rachel looked up in surprise. "Yes I do have the ability to care, Streisand."

"Please don't talk to my girlfriend that way." Santana whispered. Sue looked between the two and nodded. "And I will be, Coach. Rachel's gonna help me through this."

"Make sure my head cheerleader is okay." Sue requested. Rachel nodded and cupped the Latinas cheek.

"I will do anything to protect her." she said. Suddenly Finn stumbled in.

"Apologize!" they heard Puck yell.

"Santana I'm sorry." he said.

"I don't care." Santana said. Finn registered Rachel with her hand on Santana's cheek.

"Whats going on?"

"I'm with Santana. I have been since Prom last year." Rachel said.

"You wanna go find another candidate to tell?" Santana sneered. Finn looked like he was about to protest.

"Out, Finn." Sue said.

"It's you and me baby." Rachel promised. Santana smiled. 


	24. Chapter 24

"I need to talk to you guys about something." Rachel said. Santana raised her eyebrow.

"What's up?" Tina asked.

"Well... Finn and I were almost intimate and-"

"Wait. _What?_" Santana accidentally slipped out. Everyone looked at her and she closed her mouth.

"Anyway... what do you mean almost? What happened?" Tina asked.

"He ran away. I told him that I was doing it for the play." Rachel said.

"That wasn't cool Rachel." Brittany admitted.

"You want my advice?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded. "Just wait."

"Just wait." Rachel whispered.

"Look what happened to me."

"You could have used protection." Tina pointed out. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Not just getting pregnant. I'm talking about losing that special thing you can't get back." she said.

"I also think that you should wait." Santana said. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What? Hudson obviously isn't good enough for Rachel and if anyone would know that its me. Hello, I _am_ the only one in this room who's slept with him. Hell, I'm the only one who's slept with him at all." Santana said. Rachel winced and Santana bit her lip. "Sorry, Rachel." she mumbled.

"Its okay." the diva said. Santana stood up and walked out of the room. Rachel had a feeling she was supposed to follow and did so. "Santana?" The cheerleader turned around and smiled.

"You... You tried to sleep with him?" Rachel shrugged. "Why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend, Santana."

"But... we never... I mean you never wanted to... with me..."

"Santana, that's completely different." Rachel said.

"Why?"

"Because... I couldn't... I could see myself with you. I wanted it to be special." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled. "Can we start over?" Rachel asked. Santana looked away.

"I don't think so, Rach." she mumbled. Rachel's face fell.

"Why not?"

"Because you want Finn now. I get it. I don't like it, but I get it." Santana said, walking away.

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it. Why won't she give us a second chance?" Rachel asked. Kurt sighed.<p>

"Rachel, you broke her heart. And the worst part is that she has no one to vent to because you guys were a secret and she has no idea that you told me about your relationship." he said. Rachel grabbed a picture of herself and the cheerleader and smiled slightly.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel looked up as she heard a knock. "Come in." she called out. Santana smiled as she entered her girlfriend's bedroom._

_"Hey there, pretty girl." she said softly. Rachel grinned as Santana sat down on her bed._

_"I love that you get to wear regular clothes now." Rachel commented. Santana forced a smile. "Still getting used to not being a Cheerio?" She nodded._

_"I don't regret quitting, its just weird, that's all." Rachel smiled softly. "So how are you feeling after the whole getting away with being drunk on campus thing?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged._

_"Its upsetting. We should have been punished. But I'm certainly not going to march into Figgins's office and beg for suspension. I'm just not going to drink again." she said. Santana nodded as Rachel fingered the hem of the Latina's short red dress. "How do you even manage to justify these dresses as following school dress code?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled softly._

_"I'm Santana fucking Lopez. I can get away with anything." she said. Rachel laughed. "Hey... vegans can't eat yogurt, right?" she asked. Rachel nodded. "Then... can I have your frozen yogurt coupon that Figgins gave us?" she asked casually. Rachel rolled her eyes._

_"You should have known I was going to offer it to you." she said, handing the coupon to her girlfriend, who quickly stashed it in her purse. "Come here." Rachel said softly, motioning to the spot next to her. Santana grinned and sat next to her girlfriend. "Will you take a picture with me?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded._

_"Of course I will babe." she said, resting her head on top of Rachel's as the diva snapped the picture._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I miss her Kurt." Rachel whispered. Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Hummel?" Santana asked, sighing as Kurt slid into the chair across from her in the library.<p>

"Give Rachel another chance." he said softly. Santana paused her writing

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said.

"Cut the crap, Santana. I know about you and Rachel. She's my best friend, of course I know about you two." he said. Santana sighed.

"What all do you know?"

"That you were head over heels for each other-"

"Until she dumped me after _The Kiss That Missed_." Santana interrupted. He glared at her for the interruption.

"Until she broke you heart. I also know that you doted on her constantly. It was like you couldn't refuse her." he said. Her eyes narrowed.

"She told you that?"

"Not in those exact words, but yes."

"She was my princess." Santana mumbled. Kurt smiled. "But that doesn't matter anymore, because Rachel doesn't want me anymore. She wants your brother. I can't change her mind." Santana said.

"She wants _you_." Kurt corrected the Latina. She looked up. "She misses you Santana. She doesn't want Finn anymore. She just wants her girlfriend back." he said. Santana bit her lip.

"Its true." Santana turned around. "I miss you, Santana."

"Rachel..."

"Please... let me be your princess again." Rachel said, sitting down next to the cheerleader.

"What about Finn?"

"Broke up with him last night. I want you back, Santana. I... I love you." Santana pulled her into a searing kiss, completely forgetting about where they were.

"I love you too, princess." she whispered.


End file.
